Life should be about more than just surviving
by fanefane74
Summary: La suite de New friends in a new world écrite du point de vue d'Elyza.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ou de Fear the walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

'Qui est ce type ? Je le connais….d'où est-ce que je le connais ?'

Je regarde de nouveau par la lunette de mon fusil. Du haut du toit sur lequel je me trouve, je ne distingue pas les détails de son visage, mais l'attitude de l'homme me rappelle quelque chose. Il court dans ma direction, tentant d'échapper à deux rodeurs particulièrement rapides. Le talkie crépite à mes pieds.

« _Regarde-moi ce looser…il aurait mieux fait de dézinguer les deux zombies et on en parle plus…_ »

La voix d''Anya me parait lointaine, alors que je me concentre sur le visage du 'looser' en question. Encore quelques mètres, et je serai en mesure de le distinguer mieux. Le talkie s'anime une nouvelle fois.

« _Bon je le descends, ce naze vas faire foirer toute l'opération s'il continue comme ça._ »

Ca y'est, ce visage, ces yeux….je le connais…mais bon sens d'où ? Le sentiment de culpabilité qui m'envahit est inexplicable, mon cerveau se souvient. Moi pas encore. Je cherche désespérément dans ma mémoire alors que j'attrape le talkie, et appuie sur le bouton de transmission.

« Attend.»

Je regarde encore un fois par la lunette, et l'homme lève brièvement les yeux dans ma direction. Il est impossible qu'il m'ait repéré, mais cette fois ci, je le reconnais. J'appuis désespérément sur le bouton du talkie, alors que deux rodeurs supplémentaires s'attaque à l'homme en bas de la rue.

« Tire sur les morts, pas sur le gars ! » Je crie presque en parlant, paniquée à l'idée qu'Anya décide de le tuer néanmoins.

« _Bien reçu._ » Langage militaire, elle ne comprend pas, mais elle fera ce que je demande, pas de questions. Enfin pas tout de suite…

J'épaule mon fusil, alors que le premier tir de l'autre côté de la rue explose la tête du mort qui allait croquer dans mon bonhomme. Je tire rapidement, deux fois, pour descendre les deux zombies restant encore debout, le quatrième s'étant effondré un peu plus tôt, un couteau encore planté dans le crâne.

L'homme se baisse pour se mettre à l'abri, et scrute les toits, cherchant le, ou les tireurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sort prudemment de sa cachette, arrache son couteau du zombie, et commence à courir.

« Je dois arrêter ce type » dis-je au talkie, en posant mon fusil.

« _Quoi ? Non, stop Elyza ! On n'est pas là pour décorer les toits je te signale, on a une mission. Le convoi passe avant tout. Tu ne bouges pas de ton poste._ »

Et merde. Je reprends mon fusil. Elle a raison, je suis stupide. Mais je regarde courir l'homme dans la rue, et tout mon être me hurle de lui courir après. De ne pas le laisser s'échapper, car sinon, tout est perdu. Mais je reste néanmoins, le convoi doit être protégé, il en va de notre survie, la mienne et celle de notre communauté. Je ne bouge pas, mais j'attrape de nouveau le talkie.

«Tu as une meilleure vue que moi, regarde au moins dans quelle direction il part. » L'agacement est perceptible dans ma voix, tant pis, elle comprendra.

J'entends le crépitement caractéristique qui annonce une transmission, mais rien ne viens. Le talkie est silencieux à nouveau. Je pourrai toujours le suivre après, je fouillerai toute cette putain de ville s'il le faut. Après tout, il n'y a pas tant d'endroit où se cacher à San Francisco…

 **xxx**

Heureusement, on repère le convoi moins de cinq minutes après que j'ai perdue de vue le coureur. A travers la lunette, je repère Bellamy qui guide le véhicule en marchant devant. Je sais que c'est lui à sa démarche, il m'est impossible de distinguer son visage encore, et quand bien même, il porte comme moi une écharpe, un bonnet, et une paire de lunettes de soleil qui le rendent méconnaissable. Il fait encore frais en ce début de printemps, mais le soleil commence doucement à reprendre ses droits.

La horde qui s'agglutine inexorablement derrière eux n'est pas aussi grosse qu'on le craignait, et tant qu'ils ont de l'avance, elle ne pose pas de soucis. Notre job, c'est de garder la rue libre, pour que rien n'entrave leur avancé jusqu'au dock, où ils chargeront les provisions avant de rentrer au bercail.

Ce convoi est d'une lenteur extrême, et même si la rue est franchie en moins de dix minutes, cela semble une heure à mes yeux.

Lorsque le dernier garde disparait de ma vue au coin de la rue, je remballe mon fusil, et je suis en bas de l'immeuble en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je porte le talkie à mes lèvres.

« Anya, par où il est parti ? »

« Je suis la pauvre nouille. » dit-elle en sortant de la ruelle derrière moi. Je sursaute légèrement en me retournant.

Evidemment, de sa position, elle a perdu de vue le convoi il y a un moment, et ça lui a donné tout le temps de venir me rejoindre.

« Quelle direction ? » je demande à nouveau, ignorant son insulte. Le temps presse, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec elle. Anya lève un sourcil d'un air outré.

« Déjà, on dit 's'il te plait'… » Mais elle comprend à mon regard que je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, tout dans mon attitude respire l'urgence de la situation.

« Vers le stade. » annonce-t-elle finalement.

Et merde. Les gars du stade ne sont pas les plus sympas du monde. Nos communautés coexistent, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit de cordiales relations entre nous. Trop de rumeurs sur leur compte.

« Okay Anya, tu rejoins Bellamy, dit lui que je ne rentre pas avec vous. »

« Pardon ? Alors là ma vieille, pas question que tu me largues comme une vieille chaussette. Déjà tu vas m'expliquer à quoi rime ce cirque, et ensuite je te colle aux basques. Vu dans quel état tu te trouves, tu vas te faire bouffer au premier coin de rue. »

Elle a raison, je suis bien trop agitée pour penser clairement, pas assez concentrée. Et puis avoir Anya prés de moi me rassurerais. C'est plaisant de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un pour sauver ses fesses en cas de coup dur.

J'acquiesce, et part à la recherche de nos vélos. Le moyen le plus rapide et silencieux de se déplacer, dans une ville fantôme bourrée de zombies.

Mon talkie en main, je contacte le convoi en chemin.

« Bellamy tu me reçois ? C'est Elyza.» L'attente me semble durer une éternité.

« _Claire et net._ »

«Préviens Lincoln et les autres, Anya et moi on ne rentre pas avec vous. On prendra la prochaine navette pour rentrer au bercail. »

« _Répète s'il te plait, j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne rentriez pas avec nous…._ »

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit Bell, on a un truc à faire avec Anya. »

« _Elyza, il n'y a pas de navette, pas un seul fichu bateau dans le dock qui peut vous ramener, et tu le sais._ »

« Peu importe, on se débrouillera, on attendra la prochaine mission, où tu viendras nous chercher au point de rendez-vous ! » L'agacement reprend de plus belle. Ils ont tous décidés de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ou quoi ?

Anya attrape son talkie à son tour, et appuie sur le bouton de transmission.

« Bellamy, Miss commandante a décidé de se lancer à la poursuite d'un looser, alors comme je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule, je l'accompagne. »

« _Un looser ?_ »

« Un type, un gars, un bonhomme… » Ajoute Anya.

« _Quel type ?_ »

Je lance un regard noir à Anya, et articule un 'merci' ironique, alors que je reprends la communication.

« J'ai vu Nick. »

« _Nick ? Qui c'est ça ?_ »

J'avais moi-même eu beaucoup de mal à reconnaitre le jeune homme après plus d'un an et demi, mais c'était lui j'en étais certaine. J'éclaire Bellamy.

« Le frère d'Alicia. »

Le silence me répond de l'autre côté du talkie. Quand finalement Bellamy parle à nouveau, la question me fait lever les yeux au ciel.

« _Comment est-ce que ce type peut être encore en vie ?_ » Sérieusement, c'est la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit ?

« Peu importe, il a sans doute des infos. Je dois le retrouver. »

« _Lincoln vas être furieux._ » Ca y'est, il abdique. Je m'expliquerais avec le boss plus tard.

« Il s'en remettra. Fin de transmission, on roule. »

Et je range mon talkie dans mon sac à dos en enfourchant mon vélo. Anya fait de même derrière moi.

« On le rattrapera avant qu'il atteigne le stade. » Affirme-t-elle.

« Je l'espère, sinon c'est la merde, on ne rentrera jamais. »Devoir se faufiler dans l'immense bâtiment sans attirer l'attention, ça ne me plait pas du tout. Il parait que leur chef est un peu mégalo sur les bords, il se fait appeler 'Chancelier'. Franchement, a quoi ça rime tout ça, comme si Lincoln se faisait appeler 'Sire' ou 'Président'. On s'est toujours bien sorti des rencontres avec ses hommes, mais ils savent que nous avons de la ressource. A priori, certains ont été moins chanceux que nous. Si tu n'as rien à leur offrir, tu peux bien crever. Et si les rodeurs ne suffisent pas, ils te filent même un coup de main. Je grince des dents en repensant à ces rumeurs, quand Anya vient se mettre à mon niveau.

« On fait tout ça pour une fille ? » demande mon amie.

La réponse ne vient pas tout de suite, pédalant comme si ma vie en dépendait, slalomant entre les carcasses de voiture, et les morts errants.

« Non. Pas **une** fille. » Je murmure assez fort pour que Anya m'entende, alors qu'elle suit le rythme a à peine un mètre de moi.

 **Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ou de Fear the walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

On aperçoit Nick au détour d'une rue, et on décide de lui couper la route à la prochaine intersection.

Les pneus crissent alors qu'on stoppe notre course folle quelques mètres devant l'homme affolé. Je mets pied à terre, Anya restant sur son vélo, prête à dégainer si quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

« C'est vous qui avez tiré tout à l'heure. » dit-il sur la défensive, guettant mon fusil à lunette parfaitement visible, attaché sur mon dos.

« Bien vu Einstein. » Je réplique sans sourire.

Comme j'avance vers lui, il sort son couteau, et prend une posture défensive.

« Allez Nick, on s'entendait pas si mal que ça… » Je lâche en arrêtant mon avancée, les deux mains levées en signe de paix.

Il fronce les sourcils, perdant soudain sa frêle assurance.

« Qui… » Commence-t-il, mais je ne laisse pas finir, retirant mes lunettes et mon écharpe.

« Toi. » dit-il froidement. Bien plus froidement que ce à quoi je m'attendais, son ton me déstabilise un instant, mais je me ressaisis.

« Tu te rappel de moi. » je constate.

« Comment t'oublier…tu nous as laissé dans ce camp, alors que tu savais ce qui se passerait inévitablement… Et tu as brisé le cœur de ma petite sœur. »

La mention d'Alicia me plombe le cœur. J'essaye vaguement de me justifier, alors que je sais au fond de moi, que je ne me pardonnerais jamais d'être partie ce jour-là.

« J'ai essayé de la prévenir, de lui dire qu'il fallait partir…Nick s'il te plait, je dois savoir. » Mon ton se fait implorant sur la dernière phrase.

Il est agité, visiblement ma vue lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Son visage exprime de la haine, de la pitié, de la peur. Il lutte contre lui-même, essayant visiblement de décider s'il souhaite avoir cette conversation avec moi. Ce garçon a toujours été un peu dérangé…

« Quand vous êtes partis, les choses n'ont pas tardés à mal tourner. » Commence-t-il doucement. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si Alicia est en vie, où elle est, et si elle va bien. Mais manifestement, il a cristallisé une partie de ses mésaventures sur mon départ, et il a besoin de lâcher du lest, sinon il va exploser. Je prends mon mal en patience, et le laisse parler.

« La première personne qu'on a perdu, c'est Lisa. Elle s'est fait mordre. Travis a été obligé de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Chris ne lui a jamais pardonné. »

Oh, stupide petit garçon. Et je lève les yeux au ciel. Mais devant le regard assassin de Nick, j'essaye de m'astreindre à moins de démonstration. J'ai besoin de lui. Heureusement, Anya reste stoïque derrière moi, surveillant les environs, et je me permets de me plonger entièrement dans le récit de Nick.

« On est partis en bateau le long de la côte, on a pas tardé à crever la dalle. Daniel est mort lors de notre premier raid en ville, pour se ravitailler. Chris a disparu quelques temps après, il disait sans cesse qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre avec l'assassin de sa mère. Ca a failli détruire Travis. Heureusement ma mère et Alicia étaient là pour lui. Mais pas pour longtemps. »

Mon cœur s'accélère soudainement. Non, ça n'est pas possible. La peur doit être visible dans mes yeux, parce que Nick sourit sadiquement.

« On a fait une dernière sortie il y a quelques mois, mais le bateau était devenu bien trop attirant pour les vivants. On est restés derrière, coincés dans cette ville. Ma mère ne s'en est pas sortie. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai tué mon premier rodeur. Mais ma mère… non, je ne pouvais pas. » Ses yeux se mettent à briller, j'aperçois les larmes qu'il tente de refouler.

« C'est Alicia qui m'a sauvé, en lui plantant son couteau, le couteau de mon père, profondément, entre les yeux… »

Sa voix s'est brisée sur la dernière phrase. Je lui laisse un peu de temps pour se reprendre.

« Tu vis au Stade? Depuis longtemps ? »

« On est arrivés il y un mois ou deux seulement. » La colère semble être partie avec ses larmes.

« Qui on ? Qui est avec toi ?»

« Travis, Ophélia…et Alicia. »

J'expire bruyamment en fermant les yeux. Le souffle me manque, et Anya descend même de son vélo pour venir à mes côtés. Elle a l'air inquiète.

Les mains sur mes genoux, pliée en deux, je tente de me calmer. Elle est vivante, j'encaisse le choc. Je réalise seulement la terreur qui m'avait envahie depuis que j'ai reconnu Nick. Au bout d'une minute, ma respiration revient à la normale.

« Tu peux me faire entrer ? » Je lui demande.

Il me dévisage l'air suspicieux, pesant le pour et le contre. Il finit par acquiescer.

« Je suis connu, on ne devrais pas me poser de question. Mais toi seule, ton chien de garde reste ici. »

Anya lève un sourcil pour marquer son mépris devant cette insulte. Et se tourne vers moi.

« Je t'attends là, si tu n'es pas rentrée à minuit Cendrillon, j'envoie la cavalerie. » Elle se détourne et entre dans l'immeuble le plus proche avec nos vélos. Il l'a suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la pénombre de l'entrée. Je pose ma main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

« Je te suis. » Et Nick prend le chemin du stade.

 **xxx**

« Garde tes lunettes, tu ne passerais pas inaperçu avec ton regard de glace. » me souffle Nick un instant avant d'arriver à hauteur des gardes. J'en déduis que les blondes aux yeux bleu ne sont pas légion dans les parages. Mon esprit s'égare à l'idée de revoir une autre paire d'iris d'une couleur différente, et je ne suis plus du tout concentrée quand les gardes nous font stopper à leur niveau.

Nick les salut simplement, et ceux-ci lui ouvre la porte, nous laissant entrer. Je n'en reviens pas. La sécurité est nulle, ils n'ont même par pris la peine de me demander mon nom... Je prends note intérieurement, alors que je suis mon guide.

C'est une vraie ruche là-dedans. Ils sont tellement entassés les uns sur les autres, qu'on circule difficilement dans ce qui sert de passage. Des tentes, des abris de fortune fabriqués de planche en bois, de morceau de tôle, et parfois de cartons. Tout le monde est affairé à des tâches indistinctes. Je repère quelques échoppes monté à la vas vite où les badauds échanges divers objets. Un semblant d'organisation, pour moi, ça ressemble aux prémices de la civilisation. Mon regard dégouté est encore caché derrière mes lunettes quand Nick entame la conversation.

« Alicia travaille à l'hôpital maintenant, elle est devenue vraiment douée. Elle devrait y être. »

On a atteint l'aile ouest du stade, en haut des gradins, on aperçoit des bureaux. Il se dirige vers un escalier qui mène à une porte en fer. Une fois franchie, je retire mes lunettes, pour voir où je vais. On déambule dans les couloirs pendant quelques minutes, avant de tourner au coin et s'arrêter devant un bureau.

Un instant, l'idée que tout cela peut être un piège me traverse l'esprit, mais je suis prête à tout risquer pour l'infime espoir de la revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

 **Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ou de Fear the walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **Xxx** _(Music : Tell me you love me-Epic Boy)_

Il me regarde, hésitant un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte, et nous rentrons tous les deux. La pièce est petite, sombre. Les vitres ont été brisées, et elles ont été remplacées par des panneaux en bois. Les seules lumières proviennent d'un halogène dans un coin, et d'une bougie sur le bureau.

Elle est là, appuyée sur son bureau, nous tournant le dos. J'entends Nick lancer un faible.

« Hey Alicia. »

Elle ne se retourne même pas pour répondre machinalement.

« Hey Nick. » comme si la présence de celui-ci l'ennuyait profondément.

Je vais me liquéfier sur place, mes yeux me brulent car je refuse de cligner des yeux. Complétement abasourdie, mon cœur bat comme jamais, menaçant de sortir de ma poitrine à tout moment. J'arrive néanmoins à articuler.

« Hey princesse. »

A la raideur dans ses épaules, je sais qu'elle m'a entendue Je sais qu'elle m'a reconnue. Elle se retourne lentement, très lentement. Elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, et je recommence à respirer. Je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir arrêtée.

« Hum, je serais dans la salle d'attente si tu as besoin de moi Al. » lance doucement Nick avant de sortir, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Nous restons là, à nous contempler, comme si ni l'une ni l'autre n'arrivait à en croire ses yeux. Alicia s'approche enfin, et pose sa main sur ma joue avec hésitation. Je penche la tête pour reposer dans sa paume, fermant les yeux au doux contact. Quand je les rouvre un instant plus tard, je découvre des larmes qui tracent leurs sillons sur le visage parfait de ma princesse.

D'un pas, je franchis le dernier espace qui nous sépare, et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, goutant le salé de ses larmes, et laissant couler les miennes pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Mes mains reposent au creux de ses reins, alors que les siennes viennent agripper mes épaules. Notre baiser gagne en intensité, et je la sens soudain se reculer. Me laissant le souffle court.

Elle met fin à notre étreinte, sa respiration est rapide également. Je sens ses mains remonter sur ma nuque, et elles restent là. là. Son front vient se reposer sur le mien, pour garder la proximité qu'elle recherche. Je fais glisser mes mains sur ses hanches, l'attirant plus près de moi.

« Je suis morte, et ceci est le paradis. » Murmure-t-elle en frottant tendrement son nez contre le mien.

J'échappe un petit rire, laissant son esprit et sa voix s'insinuer dans tout mon être. J'ai l'impression d'être rentrée à la maison après un long voyage. Le soulagement de l'avoir retrouvée m'envahit, le bonheur de pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras me submerge.

« Je t'aime. » je lui dis sans détour. Pas de petit jeux cette fois, on peut mourir demain, ou ce soir pour ce qu'on en sait. Je veux qu'elle le sache, qu'elle l'entende de ma bouche, et pas qu'elle le lise sur un bout de papier.

« Je sais. » Chuchote-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis tellement désolée Alicia. Pour tout ce que tu as enduré, pour ta mère. Pour t'avoir laissé…Si je pouvais revenir en arrière… »

Elle secoue la tête pour m'arrêter, rompant le contact entre nos fronts. Sa main remonte sur ma nuque, et d'un geste, elle retire mon bonnet. Mes cheveux tombent sur mes épaules, et elle repousse une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

« Si tu devais revenir en arrière, tu ferais exactement la même chose, tu ferais ce que tu penses être le mieux pour ceux que tu aimes, avec les informations dont tu disposes à ce moment. » Elle s'est reculée d'un pas, et joue négligemment avec mon bonnet. Le manque de contact se fait ressentir immédiatement. Mais je sens qu'elle a volontairement mis cette distance entre nous, donc je ne bouge pas. J'ai besoin de lui expliquer, de lui raconter.

« Je suis revenue…environ deux mois plus tard. Tout était sens dessus dessous, envahis pas les morts, pillé par les vivants. Ta chambre était pleine de sang, je t'ai cru morte. Mais Bellamy m'a dit que la voiture de Travis avait disparu. Je me suis souvenue que tu étais forte. Alors j'ai décidé que tu étais en vie, quelque part. J'ai complètement perdu les pédales quand j'ai reconnu Nick dans la rue tout à l'heure. »

Son sourire s'évanoui doucement alors que l'intensité de nos retrouvailles laisse place à la réalité. Je peux déceler de la tristesse dans son regard.

« Tu vas rester ici maintenant ? » me demande-t-elle, impossible de deviner si elle veut que la réponse soit positive ou non. Je sens que quelque chose la dérange.

« Ici ? Non bien sûr, ces gars sont des tarés… » Je m'arrête devant son froncement de sourcil. Après tout, elle vit parmi eux depuis quelques semaines, et doit forcément en connaitre quelques-uns. « Enfin je veux dire, j'ai entendu des choses sur eux… des gens pas très fréquentables… »

Elle hoche la tête, changeant de sujet comme elle voit que je m'enfonce.

« Alors tu repars ? Tu vas où ?» Elle me tourne le dos en parlant, et retourne à ses papiers qui s'étalent sur le bureau qu'elle a quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.

« On vit dans une communauté au large de San Francisco. C'est là qu'on va. »

« On ? » elle me fait face à nouveau alors qu'elle pose la question.

« Je t'emmène avec moi. Travis, Ophélia et même Nick sont les bienvenus. »

« Et qui te dis que je veux venir dans cette communauté ? Je suis bien ici, et j'aide les gens.»

Sa dernière réplique me fait écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Je n'ai même pas envisagée qu'elle puisse refuser de me suivre. Moi et mon éternelle confiance en moi… Après tout, on s'est perdu de vue depuis plus d'un an, je débarque, et là je joue les sauveuses.

« Ecoute, je comprends ton point de vue, mais ces gens ne sont pas des gens biens. »

« Je sais Elyza. Les gens biens sont tous morts. Tu as un autre point de vue, mais je suis persuadée que tes amis dans ta communauté ne sont pas mieux que ces gens. »

Je ne dis rien pendant un instant. Méditant sur ses paroles.

« Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? » je demande timidement.

« Je ne sais pas, je dois y réfléchir, je dois en parler avec Travis et les autres. »

« Alors on a un problème. »

L'incompréhension sur son visage me pousse à m'expliquer.

« Parce que je ne pars pas sans toi. Et si je ne rejoins pas ma coéquipière avant minuit, elle donnera l'alerte. Et les miens ne sont pas du genre à abandonner l'un des leurs. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est de la colère qui apparait, et bien que l'assurance qui se dégage d'elle me fasse la trouver encore plus attirante, si cela était possible, je fais les frais de son irritation.

« Alors tout ce que tu sais faire c'est apparaitre dans la vie des gens, poser des ultimatums, et faire ce que bon te semble ? J'ai une vie ici, enfin j'essaye de m'en construire une. Il y a des gens qui comptent sur moi, et je compte sur eux. Tu pourrais au moins me laisser un peu de temps pour les consulter, pour décider ensemble de notre avenir, de ce qui est le mieux pour nous, et pas seulement pour toi. »

Elle fait une pause dans sa tirade, alors que je reste muette, enregistrant chaque mot qu'elle me crache violemment au visage. Elle a peut-être comprit pourquoi j'étais partie à l'époque, mais visiblement, elle ne m'a pas encore pardonnée. Sa rancœur transparait dans son discours. Elle finit par baisser les yeux, l'air gêné avant de continuer.

« Et puis…je suis avec quelqu'un… »

A cet instant, j'arrête de respirer, en même temps que mon estomac se met à remonter lentement le long de ma gorge. Mes yeux se brouillent, refusant de faire le point. Je regarde rapidement ailleurs, tout sauf elle, alors que mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux.

Je mets quelques instants à me ressaisir, avant de pouvoir tourner mon regard vers elle à nouveau. Elle regarde toujours le bout de ses chaussures. Quand elle m'a embrassé un peu plus tôt, j'ai cru que tout pourrait repartir là où on s'était arrêtées. Elle vient de ruiner mes plans, et ne semble pas à l'aise avec ça.

Je prends une grande inspiration, avant de parler de nouveau. Ma voix est assurée, et je suis contente de ne pas laisser paraître mon trouble plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

« Peu importe. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité. Toi, et les gens auxquels tu tiens. Mais tu as raison, je vais te laisser un peu de temps. »

Elle relève enfin les yeux vers moi, et j'y aperçois de l'espoir, a-t-elle eu peur que je l'abandonne ici après avoir appris qu'elle n'était plus disponible ? Pour moi l'important maintenant, c'est qu'elle soit en sécurité, j'estime qu'elle ne l'est pas dans cet endroit. Le reste passe au second plan.

« Je rejoins ma coéquipière pour cette nuit. On partira demain soir au coucher du soleil. Avec, ou sans vous. » 'Avec ou sans vous', je l'ai dit, j'ai eu l'air de le penser… « Est-ce que vous arriverez à sortir si vous décidez de nous rejoindre ? Je veux dire, si tu es docteur ici, ils pourraient ne pas vouloir que tu te fasses la malle au milieu de la nuit ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel devant mon air septique.

« On a survécu jusqu'ici Elyza, je pense qu'on se débrouillera très bien pour sortir du stade. »

Un bruit dans le couloir nous fait tourner la tête en même temps, la porte s'ouvre à la volée, et Nick apparait affolé. Décidemment, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est son état naturel. Ce garçon n'est pas tranquille.

« Pike arrive par ici. »

Je me retourne vers Alicia, et aperçois un éclair de panique dans son regard aussi.

« Tu dois partir. Maintenant. » Me dit-elle en me poussant vers la porte.

« L'immeuble de la radio, tu sais où c'est ? » je demande précipitamment en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle acquiesce, et j'ajoute.

« C'est là qu'on vous attendra. Le coucher du soleil, demain. » Je lui rappelle.

« Sors d'ici ! » me presse-t-elle de nouveau.

J'emboite le pas à Nick qui me guide de nouveau dans les couloirs, et je me retourne une dernière fois. Ses yeux ne m'ont pas quitté. Sa main est toujours fermée sur mon bonnet, et je la vois former des mots que je n'entends pas. Au détour du couloir, on se met à courir.

 **Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ou de Fear the walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Nick m'a fait sortir sans problème, mais il n'a pas desserré les dents du trajet. Je ne sais donc pas ce qui a causé mon départ précipité. Ou plutôt qui ? Mais je n'ai pas survécu tout ce temps sans savoir quand il faut poser des questions, et quand il faut la fermer, et faire ce qu'on nous dit de faire.

Quand je rejoins l'immeuble où j'ai laissé Anya, le soleil s'est couché. Je mets quelques minutes à la localiser, cherchant les codes sur les portes que nous avons l'habitude de nous laisser pour nous retrouver. Elle m'attend, m'ayant bien évidemment repéré depuis mon arrivée dans la rue.

« Alors ? T'es toute seule ? » Me demande-t-elle suspicieusement.

La poussière vole autour de nous quand je m'écroule à ses côtés, sur le vieux matelas qu'elle a arrangé pour passer la nuit. Je soupire bruyamment. Les émotions de la journée me reviennent toutes, alors que je me relâche, me sachant en sécurité auprès de mon amie.

« Du coup…on rentre ? » insiste Anya, mon comportement commence à l'agacer.

« Non. » Je lâche. Puis je pose mon regard dans celui interloqué de mon amie. Si Anya ne me considérais pas comme sa sœur, je pense qu'à ce moment, elle m'aurait étripé. Je décide qu'elle mérite de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, alors je lui raconte, depuis le début, depuis Los Angeles.

 **xxx**

J'ai réussi à dormir un peu malgré la tension qui s'est installé en moi. Et si elle ne vient pas ? Est-ce que je partirai vraiment ? Rentrer chez moi, tranquillement, alors que je sais qu'elle est à deux pas d'ici ? Je prie pour ne pas avoir à prendre cette décision, j'espère avoir bien interprété son regard quand j'ai réitéré mon invitation. Elle sait que ce n'est pas un endroit pour elle. Elle avait sans doute envisagé de rester, quand l'autre alternative était d'errer dans les rues infestées de zombies. Mais je lui ai offert un autre choix. Et si j'en crois leur réaction quand ce « Pike » a failli me tomber dessus, tout n'est pas rose au pays des sportifs.

Plus la journée avance, et plus je me fais des films. Anya s'est absentée pour aller chercher de quoi nous ravitailler un peu, mais le nœud dans mon estomac m'empêche de ressentir la faim.

Un peu après deux heures, j'aperçois du mouvement. Je me précipite sur mon fusil à lunette, et colle mon œil sur le viseur. C'est Travis que je localise le premier. Nick et Ophélia le suivent de près, tous sont aux aguets. Derrière eux, je vois Alicia aux côtés d'un homme que je ne connais pas.

J'allonge le bras pour toucher Anya, lui signalant que j'ai repéré quelque chose. Elle s'agenouille à mes côtés, et me remplace derrière le fusil. Je prends mon arme de poing, mon couteau, et descends les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

J'attends devant l'entrée de l'immeuble d'en face, Anya me fait signe qu'ils approchent, et qu'ils ne sont pas suivis. On a mis au point un système de communication avec un jeu de miroir réfléchissant.

Travis m'aperçoit enfin, et je lui adresse un signe de la main amical. Il a la joue barrée d'une grande cicatrice qui part de l'oreille jusqu'à son menton. Ophélia, elle, porte deux bracelets qui cache mal celles sur ses poignets. Aucunes de ces marques n'ont étés causées par des rodeurs.

« Elyza. » me salut Travis.

« Travis. » Je réponds sur le même ton.

Nick hoche la tête en me regardant avec méfiance. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et me tourne vers Ophélia qui s'approche pour me prendre rapidement dans ses bras. L'étreinte n'a pas duré mais c'est assez pour me faire comprendre qu'elle me considère comme une amie. Elle est contente de me voir. Je m'écarte d'elle pour me laisser la vue libre sur le troisième homme. Alicia se tiens à ses côtés, l'air mal à l'aise, alors que je le dévisage.

Il doit avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, difficile à dire de nos jours. Il porte également des cicatrices sur ses bras et ses jambes. Celles-là je les connais bien, il a dû plonger dans la mêlée plus souvent qu'à son tour. Les griffures des rodeurs laissent leurs empreintes sur les combattants qui les affrontent souvent. Il parait fort, sûr de lui. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombent à moitié devant les yeux. Après un instant, Alicia brise le silence.

« Elyza je te présente Roan. »

L'homme me tends la main, je lui saisis l'avant-bras en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, tentant de ne rien laisser paraitre de ma jalousie.

« Ravi de te rencontrer. » dit-il avec un sourire espiègle. Je fronce les sourcils, et lui jette un regard noir. Autant pour la jalousie.

« On ferais mieux de rentrer, je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire. »

D'un signe de la main, je leur fait signe de me suivre. Je traverse la route avec la petite bande derrière moi, pour rejoindre Anya dans l'appartement qui nous a servi de refuge la nuit dernière.

 **xxx**

Après une bonne heure d'interrogatoire, nous avons un plan. Ils ont voulus avoir des informations sur notre communauté, et je leur en ai fourni autant que je pouvais sans mettre en danger la sécurité de mes amis et de ma famille. Après tout, je ne connais pas l'homme qui les accompagne, et je n'ai réellement confiance qu'en Alicia, Travis et Ophélia. Nick n'inspire définitivement pas confiance. Alicia a été étrangement silencieuse tout au long de la conversation. Je l'ai surprise deux fois à me fixer avant qu'elle ne détourne son regard hâtivement, une légère rougeur colorant son cou.

Bellamy avait raison, aucun bateau ne traine plus au port. En tout cas, aucun en état de naviguer. Mais Nick avait apporté la solution en brandissant un trousseau de clé alors que je cogitais pour trouver une solution à ce problème. Ce faisant, il est remonté d'un cran dans mon estime. Il a conservé les clés de Strand, l'homme qui les avaient entrainés sur son bateau lors de leur fuite de Los Angeles. Celui-ci a apparemment un hangar dans la marina, et « une coquille de noix » comme il le répétait souvent à Nick. Nous n'avons aucune idée de la taille et de l'état du bateau que nous pourrions, ou pas, trouver. Mais en l'absence d'une idée plus valable, on décide de partir dans la soirée. Je refuse de dormir sur place, dans la crainte que les hommes du stade ne soient à la recherche des fuyards. Je ne sais pas comment ils gèrent leur communauté, mais je soupçonne que le départ d'un personnel soignant devait être mal vécu. On efface les traces de notre passage, et on se met en route, direction l'océan.

 **xxx**

Le trajet jusqu'à la marina ne nous prends qu'une heure, les quelques rodeurs qu'on rencontre en route sont facilement maitrisés, malgré la nuit qui commence à tomber. L'obscurité va vite devenir un problème, et j'espère trouver le hangar afin d'y passer la nuit.

Je commence à apercevoir les lacunes de mon plan, en découvrant un groupe de rodeurs plus important devant un grillage. Grillage qui, je le comprends rapidement, devra être franchit avant d'atteindre les hangars.

D'un coup d'œil à mes compagnons, j'aperçois Roan et Anya couteau en main, prêt à en découdre. Je soupire en sortant mon arme à mon tour. Travis demande à Ophélia, Alicia et Nick de rester en arrière, alors qu'il s'arme d'un marteau. Le regard dédaigneux qu'Alicia lui lance me fait ricaner doucement, et je vois ma princesse s'emparer de son couteau. Elle porte toujours cet étui en vieux cuir attaché à la ceinture, et y conserve précieusement l'arme de son père.

Je confie mon fusil à Ophélia, et Anya laissa le sien à Nick, si nous nous faisons déborder, ils devront nous couvrir. La pensée de Nick armé d'un fusil, dans mon dos, ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir, mais je m'efforce de laisser une chance au jeune homme. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai retrouvé Alicia, et il m'a fait entrer et sortir du stade sans problème.

Je fais signe à Anya, et elle se déporte sur la droite. Nous attaquons toujours ensemble, dos à dos afin de se protéger. Mais nous sommes cinq cette fois, on se positionne en demi-cercle afin de prendre en tenaille les morts.

Dans la pénombre ambiante, j'en distingue une vingtaine, peut être trente. A cinq, ça semble réalisable. Les premiers tombent avant que la masse ne nous repère. Les couteaux s'enfoncent dans les crânes décomposés des zombies, leurs corps déchiquetés s'affalant soudain sur leurs congénères. On a décimé environ la moitié, presque silencieusement, quand j'entends un juron sur ma gauche. Roan est en difficulté, son couteau est resté planté dans l'os du crâne du rodeur qu'il vient de tuer. Deux autres zombies en profitent pour se jeter sur lui, et il repousse le premier avec son coude. Je me précipite pour tuer le second qui s'apprête à mordre Roan.

J'arrive une seconde trop tard. Alicia se tient devant moi, retirant sa lame de la tête inanimé du mort. Encore une fois, je réalise qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi, ni pour la protéger, ni pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Pourtant elle est là, elle a tout quitté pour me suivre, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que je peux lui offrir. Elle a entrainé sa famille avec elle, et a mis sa vie et la leur, entre mes mains.

Nous restons là, à nous regarder alors que les trois autres terminent le massacre un peu à l'écart. Le raclement de gorge d'Anya nous fait revenir à la réalité. Alicia se dirige vers son ami pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien, et je m'approche du grillage pour ouvrir un passage avec Travis et Anya.

Le hangar de Strand n'est pas difficile à identifier, l'homme était légèrement excentrique, et a fait peindre un immense requin sur la porte en fer. La clé tourne dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvre.

On ne voit pas à un mètre, mais soudain, une lumière vive apparait derrière moi. Alicia viens d'allumer sa lampe torche et me la tend. J'en ai moi-même une dans mon sac, mais comme on évite de les sortir dans la rue, pour éviter de se faire repérer, je n'ai pas eu l'idée de la sortir pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Etant donné qu'il est fort possible que le dit bâtiment soit habité par un ou plusieurs rodeurs, je me rends vite compte de ma stupidité. Anya bouscule Alicia alors qu'elle se fraie un chemin à mes côtés.

« Elle en a une. Merci princesse. » Adresse-t-elle à Alicia. Elle continue, en me lançant un regard noir de reproche.

« Si tu veux ramener tout ce petit monde à la maison en vie, tu as intérêt à te reprendre, ou tu risques de ne pas survivre à cette soirée. » Je grogne en la laissant prendre la tête, et cherche ma lampe au fond de mon sac. Je déteste quand Anya a raison. Cela arrive bien trop souvent à mon goût.

Le hangar est rapidement fouillé, pas de zombie, un bateau, et assez grand et costaud pour faire le voyage. Je n'en reviens pas de notre chance. On pourra rejoindre l'île dès demain matin, et on ajoute un beau voilier à notre flotte. Je ne sais pas dans quoi naviguait Mr Strand, mais il avait l'air d'avoir une bien piètre opinion de sa « coquille de noix ». C'est un bijou.

On décide de se reposer jusqu'au matin, puis on mettra le bateau à l'eau pour enfin prendre le large. On se regroupe dans le petit bureau attenant pour manger quelque chose, et s'installer pour la nuit. Quand Alicia se propose de prendre la première garde, je me jette sur l'occasion en me levant immédiatement, me portant volontaire pour lui tenir compagnie.

On s'installe sur la proue du bateau, de là, on a vu sur l'entrée, et sur le bureau où dors le reste du groupe. Les bruits venant de la petite pièce me parviennent indistinctement, puis se tarissent. Alicia n'a pas dit un mot de la journée, alors pour briser le silence qui commence à se faire pesant, j'entame la conversation.

« Comment Nick a réussi à survivre jusqu'ici ? »

« Pardon ? » demande Alicia déconcertée par ma question.

« Je veux dire, il m'a avoué qu'il n'avait tué son premier rodeur que le jour où…enfin, le jour où vous avez perdu votre mère. Et il a toujours cet air ahuri dès qu'on voit un zombie. Dans la rue avant-hier, il ne semblait pas dans son élément. Je ne comprends pas…» je suis vraiment curieuse de comprendre. Elle m'examine un instant avant de répondre.

« Je les ais tués. Pour qu'il n'ait pas à le faire. C'est mon frère, je dois le protéger. »

« Tu es sa petite sœur, ce serait plutôt à lui de te protéger tu ne crois pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai toujours pris soin de lui, depuis qu'il a commencé à faire ses crises d'épilepsie, et puis ensuite, dans ses périodes de désintox. Au début, maman pensait que ce serait trop dur à gérer avec le manque et tout ça. Et puis c'est devenu une habitude. »

Un rayon de lune apparait par la gigantesque fenêtre en haut du hangar, et viens se poser sur son visage, m'offrant un spectacle à couper le souffle. Je reste silencieuse, à contempler cette magnifique jeune femme qu'elle est devenue. Ce n'est plus la jeune fille que j'ai rencontré au début de la fin du monde. Elle est encore plus belle, plus forte, plus mystérieuse. Et j'ai encore plus envie d'elle. Malheureusement pour moi, elle est aussi…moins libre.

« Alors…C'est lui ? Roan. » C'est une question rhétorique, bien évidemment.

Elle me sourit timidement, et hoche la tête. Je veux savoir, comment ils se sont rencontrés, comment ils ont finis ensemble, qu'est-ce qu'il représente pour elle. Mais toutes mes questions meurent sur mes lèvres avant de les franchirent. Je n'ai pas le droit de poser ces questions, et puis au fond, je ne veux pas savoir. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Comme elle ne fait pas mine de m'en parler, je change de nouveau de sujet.

« Bellamy vas être aux anges en te voyant. » Je pense à mon ami, qui était également celui d'Alicia, enfin à une époque en tout cas. Je sais qu'il sera ravi de revoir la jeune femme.

« Bellamy est là-bas ? » un vrai sourire apparait sur son visage, et je ris doucement.

« Oui. » je réponds simplement.

« J'ai hâte de le revoir. »

Je sais qu'elle veut me demander, pour les autres. Elle n'ose pas, elle en a trop perdu et c'est douloureux pour elle de penser à eux. Elle ne sait pas ce que j'ai vécu. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si elle essaye de se protéger d'une éventuelle mauvaise nouvelle, ou si c'est moi quelle essaye de protéger, en évitant de me rappeler de mauvais souvenir.

« Miller et Raven seront ravis de te revoir aussi. » Le sourire soulagé que je reçois à cette annonce me fait fondre. Mais un froncement de sourcil apparait bientôt sur son visage.

« O ? » Demande-t-elle, elle sait à quel point j'étais proche de la jeune guerrière, parce que oui, c'était une guerrière. Je la rassure immédiatement.

« Malheureusement, elle sera là aussi, toujours aussi agaçante… » Dis-je dans un sourire joyeux. Octavia a beau être un de mes meilleures amies, elle a toujours eu une tendance à être insupportable. Et la fin du monde n'a rien arrangé à son caractère.

On discute encore quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Travis et Anya viennent nous relever. Même les tours de garde deviennent agréables avec elle. Je l'aide à descendre du bateau, elle se laisse faire pour me faire plaisir. On rejoint alors les autres pour prendre un peu de repos. Alicia s'arrête avant de franchir la porte du bureau, et se tourne vers moi.

« Merci. De nous emmener là-bas. De ne pas nous abandonner. »

« Alicia… » Je vois le frisson parcourir son corps alors que je prononce son nom. « Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais. »

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle à ces mots. J'accompagne ma phrase d'un pas vers elle, et elle ne recule pas. Elle ferme l'espace entre nous, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. J'entoure son corps de mes bras, et j'enfouie mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur profondément. Elle est partie aussi vite qu'elle s'est retrouvée là, et je la suis dans la petite pièce, l'instant d'après. Je m'affale sur la couche d'Anya, retrouvant avec réconfort son odeur familière. Mon regard se porte plus loin, et rejoint deux yeux verts qui me fixent dans la pénombre. Alicia s'est allongée aux cotés de Roan, en lui tournant le dos. Celui-ci dort profondément, mais son bras est pourtant posé sur les hanches de ma princesse. Elle ne détourne pas le regard quand le mien s'accroche au sien, et je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte, noyée dans une forêt d'émeraude.

 **Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ou de Fear the walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

J'ai à peine senti Anya quand elle est venue se coller à moi dans la nuit, pour se reposer à son tour. Le soleil me réveille dès son apparition, comme d'habitude. Je ne dors plus beaucoup depuis que les morts se sont relevés, encore moins quand je ne suis pas à la maison. Je me lève donc, et salue Roan et Nick qui ont pris le dernier tour de garde. Le regard que me lance le brun n'est pas très amical ce matin. Je hausse les épaules et commence à examiner le bateau et sa mise à l'eau. Tout a l'air en bon état, et je pense qu'on pourrait arriver sur l'île en début d'après-midi si tout se passe bien.

J'entends les autres se lever à leur tour. Anya me rejoint en quelques minutes, son sac sur le dos. Elle est déjà prête à partir. Je lui souris. Sa main se pose sur ma nuque et elle m'attire à elle pour m'embrasser sur la tempe. Puis elle s'écarte de moi, et commence à balancer les affaires sur le bateau. Alicia se tiens dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'est furtif, mais je suis persuadée d'avoir aperçu un éclair de jalousie devant le geste de mon amie.

En quelques minutes, toutes nos affaires sont sur le bateau. Travis, Nick et Roan sont en train d'installer la mise à l'eau, Anya et Alicia surveille l'extérieur et j'ouvre la porte en fer avec Ophélia. On doit tous s'y mettre pour arriver à bouger le bateau. Mais après quelques efforts, l'inertie le fait presque avancer tout seul, libérant quelques bras pour dégager la voie des quelques rodeurs qui trainent là.

Arrivée à la pente douce qui mène à l'eau, je regarde Travis, l'interrogeant du regard. Je ne sais pas vraiment qu'elle est la meilleure solution. Le bateau n'est pas dans le bon sens, mais il est trop lourd pour le retourner maintenant. Travis hausse les épaules, visiblement aussi indécis que moi.

Je monte avec Ophélia et Alicia, et les autres poussent une dernière fois le bateau qui dévale la pente et rentre dans l'eau avec fracas. Passé le choc initial, je me déplace sur l'embarcation pour l'arrimer au quai, le temps que les autres nous rejoignent.

Anya prend immédiatement les commandes, c'est la plus expérimentée en navigation. Travis et Roan se propose de l'assister dans les manœuvres, ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps pour profiter de la ballade. Je regarde s'éloigner les docks alors que nous prenons la mer, et je sens une présence à mes côtés. Alicia pose sa main à côté de la mienne, sur la rambarde de la poupe. Pendant un instant qui me semble durer une éternité, mes yeux ne quittent plus cette main, que je m'efforce de ne pas toucher. Heureusement, elle finit par s'éloigner, et sa propriétaire également. Un soupir m'échappe alors que je m'installe confortablement sur un transat pour la traversée.

Après une bonne demi-heure de navigation, je vois la côte approcher. On accoste au dock, à côté du bateau de Bellamy, et je sais qu'ils sont rentrés sain et sauf de la dernière mission. Anya met seulement quelques instants à arrimer correctement le bateau au quai, et prend la tête du groupe. Elle est pressée de rentrer. Encore quelques minutes de marche, et nous serons à la maison.

Bellamy est le premier à venir à notre rencontre, sans doute prévenu par les patrouilleurs qui nous ont repérés lors de la traversée. Il est le chef de la sécurité de l'île et prend son rôle très au sérieux.

« Ely ! » s'écrit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour m'étreindre. « Ne me refait JAMAIS un coup comme ça. » Chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille sur un ton menaçant. Il me relâche, et se tourne vers Alicia, lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

« Princesse. » plaisante-t-il affectueusement pour la saluer.

Alicia lui rend son sourire, et vient se blottir dans ses bras musclés.

« Tu n'as pas changé Bel. » lui dit-elle.

« Bas les pattes _'princesse'_ » L'interrompt Anya, en s'interposant entre les deux amis. De la part d'Anya, le surnom est ironique, mais je sais que mon amie apprécie Alicia, du moins pour le peu qu'elle la connait. Sa jalousie concernant son petit ami n'est plus un secret pour personne.

Anya se penche pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Bellamy, qui sourit de plus belle. Il salut rapidement le reste du groupe, avant de s'éloigner avec elle vers les baraquements.

On arrive finalement sur la place centrale, située devant une grande maison coloniale qui fait office de quartier général dans notre communauté. Raven nous repère de loin, et je sais à son regard que Bellamy n'a pas parlé de mes invités à nos amis. Sans doute pour leur éviter une déception, au cas où je n'aurais pas réussi.

Elle s'approche en clopinant, son atèle l'empêchant d'aller aussi vite qu'elle le souhaite.

« Dites-moi que je rêve? » lance-t-elle en arrivant à notre hauteur.

« Raven, comment vas-tu ? Tu portes toujours ton attèle ? » Demande Alicia, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

Raven se penche vers la jeune fille pour l'étreindre chaleureusement. Elle ne la relâche que lorsque ça devient gênant pour tout le monde.

« Les bons jours uniquement, je ne me suis jamais remise entièrement. Ça m'aide pour être en forme les mauvais jours, ceux où je dois sprinter pour sauver mon cul. » Répond Raven à l'interrogation d'Alicia.

« Bienvenue parmi nous. » Ajoute Raven, laissant transparaitre son affection pour la jeune fille. « Bon j'ai du boulot, mais on rattrapera le temps perdu plus tard, promis. Je vous laisse. Et bienvenue à vous aussi. » Dit-elle en repartant d'où elle vient, saluant de la main les nouveaux arrivants.

Les quelques personnes présentent sur la place nous regarde avec curiosité, les nouveaux ont toujours cet effet. Je salut de loin mes compatriotes, et me tourne vers Alicia.

« Bon maintenant il faut que j'aille voir le patron pour lui expliquer la situation. J'emmène Alicia avec moi, vous pouvez en profiter pour vous reposer un peu. Si vous avez soif, demandez aux gars là-bas. On reviens dans pas longtemps.» Maintenant que je les ai ramenés ici, il faut que je leur trouve une place dans notre petite communauté.

Roan s'avance, l'air un peu perdu. Il se méfie, je peux le sentir. Le contraire m'aurait inquiété.

« Je viens avec elle. » Me dit-il sur un ton sans appel. Il va me poser des problèmes.

« Il vaut mieux que j'y aille avec elle seule pour commencer, Lincoln viendra vous rencontrer plus tard, crois-moi. » J'essaye d'être aussi convaincante que possible. La réaction de Lincoln est incertaine, je ne lui ai encore jamais fait un coup comme ça. Ramener cinq personnes d'un coup, dont une sur laquelle j'ai des doutes...J'ai pris un sacré risque, et je pense que lui présenter Alicia en premier devrait le mettre dans de bonnes conditions. Elle a des connaissances médicales, c'est donc elle qui a le plus de valeur pour lui. Venir avec Roan ou Travis pourrait le braquer. Il se méfie toujours des gros bras. Je préfère donc le prévenir avant qu'il ne les voit, pour qu'il ait le temps de se préparer.

« Fait-moi confiance. » J'ajoute en posant ma main sur son avant-bras. C'est la première fois que je le touche, et je crois que ce contact le fait réagir. Mon regard supporte le sien, je tente de cacher cette animosité qu'il m'inspire. Roan se recule, ma main retombe sur ma jambe. Il capitule.

« On y va ? » je demande à Alicia. Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigne de Roan.

Ma main s'avance vers la sienne, alors que je la capture pour l'entrainer vers la maison. Je la sens se tendre un peu au contact, mais elle me suit sans questions. Une fois que nous sommes hors de vue du reste du groupe, sa main bouge dans la mienne alors qu'elle entremêle nos doigts sans un mot, continuant à marcher à mes côtés. Je lutte pour empêcher le sourire niais qui apparait sur mon visage. Sans succès. Le regard surprit de Jasper me fait grimacer quand je le croise à la porte de chez Lincoln. Il faut croire qu'il ne m'a jamais vu sourire.

Je frappe deux fois sur la porte du bureau pour prévenir de mon arrivée, et entre sans attendre d'invitation.

Lincoln et Octavie lèvent la tête à l'unisson alors que je déboule dans la pièce, suivi d'Alicia, sa main toujours emprisonnée dans la mienne.

La réaction d'Octavia ne se fait pas attendre alors qu'elle reconnait la jeune fille.

« Ne me dit pas que tu nous a ramené la princesse. »

Dans sa bouche aussi, le surnom prend un autre sens. Ça sonne comme une insulte. Je serre les dents en sentant la main d'Alicia me lâcher, et lance un regard noir à Octavia.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi O. » raille Alicia, pas du tout déstabilisée par la remarque de mon amie. Elle connait Octavia, et sais que malgré son agressivité naturelle, et son humour douteux c'est une bonne personne.

Je soupire en me rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin que je la protège, ni des morts, ni des vivants, et je souris à pleine dent à Octavia qui se renfrogne et s'assoit.

Lincoln a assisté à l'échange sans un mot jusqu'ici. Il s'avance finalement vers moi quand sa petite amie semble avoir terminé ses vacheries.

« Elyza, on m'a dit que tu étais restée à terre pour ramener des nouveaux. Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'es lancé dans cette aventure stupide, sans préparation, et en entrainant Anya avec toi ? »

Le ton à l'air cordial, mais je ne m'y trompe pas. Il est fâché, l'expression neutre qu'il arbore ne laisse planer aucun doute. Okay, je l'ai sans doute mérité un peu. Mais j'ai de quoi le dérider, alors je commence tout de suite par les bonnes nouvelles.

« Tu as sans doute sut qu'on était rentrés dans un magnifique voilier en très bon état, qui s'ajoute à notre flotte. Bon point pour moi. » Je lui lance, pleine d'espoir.

Il lève un sourcil, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a demandé. Je me renfrogne à mon tour, je déteste devoir me justifier.

« Peu importe le pourquoi. Ce qui est fait est fait. » Je lui réponds, sans aucune intention de m'expliquer, et je lui fais comprendre.

« Je suis venue pour te présenter Alicia. Elle travaillait à l'hôpital du stade. »

« Et tu nous à potentiellement lancé dans une guerre avec ceux du stade. » gronde-t-il. Je crois que j'ai réussi à l'énerver encore plus. Mais ça, je l'avais prévu.

« Ils ne savent pas que j'étais là-bas, ils ne savent pas où ils sont partis. Pour autant qu'ils sachent, ils auraient pu reprendre la route. » On a mis toute les chances de notre côté pour ne pas qu'ils fassent le rapprochement, je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus.

Il hoche la tête, un peu calmé devant mon assurance. Il me connait, si je dis que c'est okay, alors ça l'est. Il sait que je ne mettrais pas mes amies et ma famille en danger aussi bêtement.

« Et les autres ? »

Alicia s'avance pour prendre la défense des siens.

« Les autres sont ma famille, ils sont tout à fait capable d'être productif dans votre communauté, et de toute façon, s'ils ne venaient pas, moi non plus. »

Elle est tellement belle quand elle est sure d'elle. Je lui souris tranquillement, avant d'ajouter.

« On a ramené cinq personnes en tout. Roan et Travis sont des combattants. Ophélia et Nick…je n'ai pas encore réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire. »

Lincoln prend une profonde inspiration qu'il relâche lentement. L'expression sur son visage se modifie imperceptiblement. Il a terminé.

« Okay, je passerais les voir demain matin. En attendant, fait leur faire le tour des lieux, et installe les dans la maison. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je me tourne vers lui. Lincoln est devenu un ami proche depuis notre rencontre, huit mois plus tôt. C'est lui qui avait eu l'idée de venir ici, et c'est grâce à lui que la communauté fonctionne aujourd'hui. Octavia a tout de suite craqué pour ce beau gosse, qui se trouvait également être un combattant hors pair. Il lui a beaucoup appris, et maintenant, c'est l'une des plus dangereuses de notre groupe. Le fait qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie, quand ils se sont rencontrés, avait surement dû y être pour quelque chose dans leur attirance immédiate.

« Merci Lincoln. » J'ajoute avec reconnaissance. Je me serais passée de sa bénédiction dans tous les cas, il a l'habitude de mon obstination, et de mon insubordination. Mais son accord me rend la tâche bien plus facile, et je suis heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas de problème entre nous.

On sort de la maison pour sentir le soleil de ce milieu d'après-midi nous envelopper de sa chaleur. Le printemps approche à grand pas en ce mois de Mars. Mes yeux se ferment un instant, appréciant l'instant présent, et j'inspire profondément pour saisir toutes les odeurs qui nous entourent. Quand je rouvre les yeux, mon regard tombe sur Alicia qui m'observe en souriant tendrement.

Jasper sort subitement de je ne sais où, me sortant de ma bulle.

« Tu veux que je leur fasse faire le tour Ely ? » me propose-t-il.

« Non merci Jasper, cette fois ci je m'en charge. » Je lui présente Alicia, et on rejoint les autres pour de plus amples présentations.

« Lincoln viendra vous rencontrer demain. En attendant, je vous fais faire le tour du propriétaire, et vous montre où vous dormirez ce soir. Déjà, je vous présente Jasper, c'est le responsable de la cuisine, et des stocks. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, c'est à lui que vous demandez. » Jasper salut les nouveaux arrivants, et prend congé pour aller superviser la préparation du repas du soir.

L'heure suivante est donc dédiée à la visite de la base, sachant qu'ils en apprendront bien plus les prochains jours. Mais il est tard, je vais donc à l'essentiel.

« Les repas se prennent en commun le plus souvent, en tout cas on n'a qu'une cuisine, et Jasper supervise tout ça. Il y a une grande salle à manger au rez de chaussé du QG. Le QG, c'est cette maison, pour les douches et le lavage du linge c'est ici aussi, c'est le seule endroit où on ait l'eau courante. »

Je fais une pause alors que je me dirige à l'arrière du bâtiment. Les autres sur les talons.

« Derrière, il y a la ferme, le jardin potager et les élevages. Des poules, quelques cochons, tout ce qu'on a pu trouver quoi. C'est Monty qui s'occupe de cette partie. Vous le rencontrerez plus tard. »

On termine le tour de la maison, pour se retrouver de nouveau sur la place devant.

« Cette place, c'est là où l'on se réunit, pour les veillés, pour discuter, pour travailler. Là-bas sur la droite, derrière les arbres, c'est les baraquements. On a récupéré les mobiles homes dans le camping de l'autre côté de l'île. Certains d'entre nous habitent là. Le reste, on s'est construit des crèches après les baraquements avec ce qu'on trouvait. Juste pour dormir, le reste se fait en commun. »

Je me tourne de l'autre côté, désignant deux bâtiments qu'on aperçoit derrière une autre rangée d'arbre.

« Du côté gauche, vous avez le camp d'entrainement, avec le poste médical alimenté par des panneaux solaire. On a aussi quelques éoliennes sur la plage. »

Je me tourne de nouveau vers le groupe qui m'a écouté sans m'interrompre toute la visite. Je pense que j'ai couvert l'essentiel.

« Des questions ? »

« Pas pour le moment. » Répond Roan. Les autres restent silencieux, observant les différents endroits que je leur ai désignés. Ils sont impressionnés, ça change du chaotique stade où ils avaient l'habitude de vivre.

« Vous dormirez au QG pendant quelques jours, le temps de vous trouver un coin où crécher, et de vous habituer aux environs. Les chambres sont au premier, vous trouverez sans difficultés des lits disponibles. »

Je veux rester avec Alicia, mais je sais qu'à ce moment, elle a besoin de s'habituer à son nouvel environnement. Et qu'elle souhaite sans doute le faire avec sa famille et son nouveau boyfriend. Quand Ophélia commence à se diriger vers l'entrée du QG, je m'éclipse donc. Mon rôle est terminé pour le moment, et je rejoins Raven pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. Je dois m'informer des dernières nouvelles du camp, et lui raconter mes dernières aventures.

 **Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ou de Fear the walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

La vue est à couper le souffle ce soir, le soleil descends lentement à l'horizon sur l'océan. Je me tiens sur ma terrasse, enfin, sur les quelques planches qui me servent de terrasse. La construction qui me sert d'abri pour la nuit ressemble à une petite cabane.

Derrière les baraquements, il y a cette 'forêt' avec ces grands arbres. C'est à mi-hauteur, dans l'un des plus vieux, que j'ai décidé de construire mon abri. M'assurant ainsi la meilleure vue sur la plage et le coucher de soleil. Un simple cabanon, perché, tout juste assez grand pour tenir deux personnes couchées côte à côte. Et cette palette qui me sert, les jours de beau temps, pour bouquiner, ou simplement admirer la vue. C'est là que je me retrouve ce soir, après avoir laissé Raven à ses trucs de mécanicienne. Je dois avouer que je ne comprends que la moitié de ce qu'elle raconte quand elle se laisse emporter. Mais Monty est toujours là pour l'écouter déblatérer sur telle ou telle invention...Alors je profite d'un moment de paix, enfin seule avec mes pensées, et ce merveilleux spectacle.

Un bruit au bas de l'échelle me sort de ma contemplation, et je me penche pour distinguer mon visiteur. Alicia se tiens en bas de l'arbre, une main sur le premier barreau. Elle me regarde en souriant.

« Je peux ? » demande-t-elle.

La cabane est construite à peine à trois mètres au-dessus du sol. Elle est en haut avant que je puisse rassembler mes pensées.

Elle s'installe à mes côtés, laissant tomber ses pieds dans le vide, comme moi. Son regard se porte vers l'océan.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as choisis cet endroit. Je ne voulais pas croire Jasper quand il m'a dit que tu t'étais construit une cabane dans un arbre. C'est trop mignon. »

Elle tourne la tête vers moi en prononçant les derniers mots, et sourit en plissant le nez. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard d'elle. Tout en reculant un peu, elle remonte ses jambes sur son torse, les entourant de ses bras. Son menton se pose enfin sur ses bras croisés, et elle admire de nouveau le coucher de soleil.

Elle a visiblement pris une douche, et porte un sweat à capuche propre, sur une paire de leggins noires. Ses cheveux bruns, encore humides, cascades sur ses épaules. J'inspire profondément, et sens l'odeur du savon sur elle. Mes yeux sont rivés sur elle, et je profite du calme de l'instant pour graver le moindre détail de son visage dans ma mémoire. Je loupe par la même occasion le splendide spectacle du crépuscule, mais j'ai trouvé bien mieux à mon goût. Quand l'obscurité se fait plus présente, je brise le silence confortable qui s'est installé entre nous.

« Si je me souviens bien, tu vivais pratiquement dans un arbre quand on s'est rencontré. » Je la taquine en lui rappelant son perchoir, celui où elle passait des heures à lire.

« Je ne critique pas, au contraire, je trouve que tu as fait du super boulot. Je peux visiter ? » N'attendant pas de réponse, elle commence à se déplacer sur les planches.

Je me pousse pour la laisser passer dans la cabane, et elle s'y allonge, les jambes sortant par l'ouverture. Elle observe un instant le plafond, là où j'ai placardé des affiches et des photos.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Ses sourcils se fronce, et sa main se dirige vers le plafond. Quand je réalise ce qui l'a fait réagir, je m'avance. Je l'arrête avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible, et saisis sa main au vol. Je me retrouve tout à coup bien plus proche d'elle que je ne l'avais prévu. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite, ce simple contact m'a déstabilisé. Doucement, avec délicatesse, ma main glisse sur la sienne tandis que je la ramène vers elle, et je croise son regard. Ses yeux se sont assombris à mon contact, et je comprends qu'elle me désire autant que je la désire.

« Recule s'il te plait. » Je l'entends chuchoter, le souffle rapide. Ma respiration se fait difficile, et je sais que je n'ai qu'à me pencher pour prendre ce que je veux, que je ne rencontrerai probablement pas de résistance. Mais Alicia m'a demandé poliment, c'est quelqu'un d'honnête, et la dernière chose que je veux, c'est que notre relation soit gâchée par une pulsion. J'ai dû réfléchir trop longtemps à son goût, car elle réitère sa demande, le désir remplacé par l'agacement dans ses yeux noirs.

« Elyza recule ! » me dit-elle plus fermement, en me repoussant légèrement.

Je m'exécute instantanément, lâchant sa main. Intérieurement, je réalise que si un simple contact de la main me met dans un état pareil, nos relations risquent d'être compliquées. Mon corps est en ébullition, je ferai mieux de m'envoyer en l'air d'ici peu pour relâcher un peu la pression. Je suis en train de me demander si Harper est dans les parages en ce moment, quand la voix d'Alicia me fait redescendre sur terre. Enfin... dans mon arbre.

« Où as-tu eu cette photo ? » demande-t-elle, reprenant le cours de notre conversation, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, en observant sa poitrine qui se soulève rapidement, et ses joues rosées, je sais que ce n'était pas mon imagination. Je n'insiste pas.

La photo en question est un portrait d'Alicia, prise lors d'une sortie scolaire, environ deux ans auparavant. C'est la première chose que j'ai punaisé au plafond quand j'ai eu terminé mon abri. Après ça, j'ai pris l'habitude d'y mettre des photos, ou des images qui m'inspirent. Des choses auxquelles j'aime penser en m'endormant.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans ta chambre. Quand on est revenus. Vous n'étiez plus là. » En lui expliquant, je me rappelle tout à coup d'autre chose. Je saisis mon sac à dos dans le coin de la cabane, et commence à farfouiller dedans.

« D'ailleurs, je dois avoir quelque chose pour toi ici, je l'avais oublié. »

De la poche dorsale, je sors une seconde photo, un peu mal en point car elle a passé plus d'un an dans mon sac à dos. Celle-ci représente toujours Alicia, mais cette fois-ci elle est accompagnée de Nick plus jeune, et un couple d'adultes. Maddison, sa mère, et probablement son père que je ne connais pas. Je lui tends la photo.

« Tiens, je n'en ai plus besoin. »

Alicia plisse les yeux dans l'obscurité, cherchant à distinguer les traits. Elle reconnait rapidement la photo qui trônait, à l'époque, sur la table de chevet de sa mère.

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues alors qu'elle lève les yeux vers moi. Le désir que j'y aie vu tout à l'heure n'est plus là. Il a été remplacé par autre chose, quelque chose de plus fort, de plus profond. Elle se rapproche et m'enlace, posant sa tête sur mon épaule, avant de relâcher les sanglots qui la submergent sans prévenir. Mes bras se ferment autour de son corps, et je caresse ses cheveux pour la calmer. Les sanglots ralentissent, jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Je ne le lâche pas, trouvant un sentiment de paix dans cette étreinte. Nous restons ainsi un moment, et quand le noir est complet je brise enfin le silence.

« Tu devrais retourner au QG, les autres vont se demander où tu es. » Elle se recule finalement, les larmes ont séchées sur ses joues. Je repousse une mèche derrière son oreille. « Mais si tu veux rester…la cabane est assez grande pour deux. »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui offrir l'alternative, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devrait vraiment dormir au QG, auprès de son copain et de sa famille. Et sachant pertinemment que si elle dormait ici, à mes côtés, je ne dormirai pas, et demain, je serai encore plus frustrée.

« Merci. » Me dit-elle simplement en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Elle s'est attardée un peu trop pour que ce ne soit qu'amical. Je déglutie difficilement quand je la sens se retirer. Mes bras semblent inutiles sans elle pour les occuper.

Elle se glisse sur l'échelle, et saute les derniers barreaux pour se retrouver en bas en un instant. Je la regarde de loin, se diriger vers les baraquements, en direction du QG. Quand je ne peux plus la voir, je m'installe dans mon abri, sur les nombreuses couvertures qui me servent de matelas, et m'enroule dans mon duvet en grognant. Les yeux fermés, mes pensées me tourmentent. J'ai peur que le sommeil ne vienne pas à moi ce soir. Son visage me sourit de nouveau quand j'ouvre les yeux pour fixer la photo accrochée au plafond. Au bout d'un moment, mon esprit s'embrume, et je m'endors finalement sans m'en rendre compte.

 **xxx**

Une semaine est passée depuis notre retour. Alicia a prit ses marques au poste médical, l'équipe ne fait que des éloges à son sujet, et la fierté que je ressens à chaque fois que je les entends parler, n'échappe à personne. Roan est distant avec tout le monde, malgré son entrainement quotidien avec les gardes. J'ai demandé à Bellamy de garder un œil sur lui. Travis s'entraine également avec eux. Nick s'intéresse aux bateaux, il a donc été assigné avec Anya depuis quelques jours. Elle se fait un plaisir de le malmener un peu, mais globalement, elle est contente de lui. Et enfin, Ophélia a trouvé à s'occuper en cuisine, pour la plus grande joie de Jasper, qui s'est rapproché doucement de la jeune femme.

Pas un jour ne passe sans que je trouve une excuse pour passer du temps avec Alicia. Nous nous retrouvons déjà tous les soirs, sur la place, quand le grand feu est allumé. Rares sont ceux qui préfèrent rester chez eux. Comme la plupart de mes amis, je préfère avoir de la compagnie, et me détendre un peu. On joue de la musique, on se raconte des histoires. Octavia est la meilleure à ce jeu-là, suivit de près par Raven. Ces filles ont une imagination débordante. Parfois un peu flippante. Miller me manque, c'est un talentueux percussionniste, et ses tambours ont égayés nombreuses de nos soirées. Alicia a été surprise d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas sur l'île en ce moment. Comme si le concept même du voyage était étrange maintenant.

Après le déjeuner, je traine toujours du côté de l'infirmerie. Les jours calmes, Alicia s'évade quelques heures pour se promener à mes côtés. Grâce à moi, elle connait maintenant par cœur le camp entier, bientôt, je lui ferais visiter le reste de l'île. J'en profite pour lui parler un peu plus de l'histoire de la communauté, et lui donner plus de détails sur son fonctionnement.

Aujourd'hui, Alicia n'a pas eu le temps de me rejoindre, et je décide d'aller donner un coup de main à Raven sur son nouveau projet. Mais quand j'arrive, elle est déjà sur le départ.

« Je croyais que tu avais besoin de moi ? » je lui demande étonnée.

« Désolée ma belle, Miller débarque dans quelques minutes, je vais l'accueillir. Tu viens ? » L'excitation de revoir notre ami m'envahit, et nous prenons ensemble le chemin du port. Quelque chose me reviens en tête, si Miller et là, Harper est là.

A mi-chemin, on entend des voix et des rires. Ils ont déjà accostés et se dirigent vers nous.

« Nate ! » s'écrie Raven en repérant le crâne rasé de notre ami. Celui-ci marche main dans la main avec un garçon brun aux cheveux mi long. J'ai toujours imaginé qu'il aurait été parfait dans un boy band, enfin, si seulement il avait eu le moindre talent pour la musique. Contrairement à son amoureux, Bryan n'a aucun sens du rythme, joue comme ses pieds, et chante comme une casserole.

Les deux enlacent chaleureusement Raven quand elle arrive à leur hauteur. Je leur adresse un signe de la main, et je repère Harper derrière eux. Elle accroche mon regard, et lève le bras pour que j'aperçoive ce qu'elle tient dans sa main. Un pack de bière. Mon sourire s'étire jusqu'aux oreilles, et je l'accueille en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres. Ce baiser ne signifie pas grand-chose, Harper est mon amie. Mais il nous arrive de coucher ensemble, juste pour le fun. Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord, de ne pas nous engager dans une relation sentimentale. Premièrement parce que l'attirance qu'on ressent l'une pour l'autre est purement physique, malgré notre amitié. Et que deuxièmement, parce que Harper fait partie du groupe des ' _Nomades',_ et qu'elle ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit. Miller a fait le choix de suivre Bryan quand ils se sont rencontrés, il l'aime c'est évident. Avec elle, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est simple, et c'est clair.

Je réalise que ce rapide baiser, échangé par habitude, me renvoi à mes retrouvaille avec Alicia, et à ces moments que nous avons passés ensemble depuis que nous sommes là. Tout ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti avec Harper n'arrive même pas à la cheville du moindre moment avec Alicia. J'ai dû me figer un peu, car elle me regarde avec un drôle d'air. D'un mouvement de tête je la rassure, et l'entraine avec moi vers mon perchoir, laissant mes amis à leurs retrouvailles.

Nous séchons la veillé ce soir-là. Elle me raconte ce dernier mois passé dehors, et nous savourons ces bières tièdes, mais tellement précieuses. Les rires s'accentuent tout au long de la soirée, j'aime vraiment passer du temps avec elle. Si elle a remarqué que je n'avais rien raconté de ce qui c'était passé ici, elle n'en fait pas la remarque. J'essaye de tout occulter, la bière et sa présence aidant. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Malgré tout, quand la conversation devient moins animée, c'est moi qui fais le premier pas, et qui l'entraine sur les couvertures.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ou de Fear the walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Un mouvement me sort de mon sommeil. Je sens Harper se relever sur un coude. Il fait déjà jour, j'ai la gueule de bois. Pourtant, il n'était pas si grand ce pack de bière. J'ai du mal à rassembler mes pensées.

« Heu…salut. » dit-elle à quelqu'un. Je sors du brouillard dans lequel je plane encore, avant de lever la tête, et d'apercevoir Alicia, en haut de l'échelle, nous fixant avec une expression indéfinissable. Harper porte un t-shirt, mais je suis complétement nue sous la couverture qui me couvre jusqu'à la poitrine, laissant apparaitre mes épaules. Je me redresse vivement.

La tête d'Alicia disparait subitement, alors qu'elle saute en bas de l'échelle. Je soupire profondément.

« Super. » je murmure pour moi-même.

Harper se tourne vers moi.

« Désolée. » me dit-elle avec un air embêté. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe, mais elle sait que je suis blessée. C'est une bonne amie.

« Ne le soit pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Attend moi ici, je te ramène le petit déjeuner. »

J'enfile avec hâte un jean et un t-shirt, avant de sauter à mon tour en bas de l'échelle, et de partir à la poursuite d'Alicia qui se dirige vers l'océan.

« Attend moi. » Je lui crie alors qu'elle s'arrête. En deux foulées je suis face à elle.

« Ecoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Harper est juste une amie. » Pourquoi je me sens mal comme ça ? Pourquoi j'ai besoin de me justifier ?

« Ca n'avais pas l'air d'être qu'une _'amie'_ ». Lâche-t-elle avec mépris. Elle me regarde avec défi. Je n'avais jamais vu tant de colère dans son regard. Ni de douleur.

« Je ne te dis pas qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble, mais je t'assure, on est juste des amies. » La culpabilité m'assaillit, car elle souffre, je le sais, je peux le voir sur son visage. Et c'est ma faute. Mais je sens l'irritation monter également, alors qu'elle continue de me fixer avec dégout. J'explose enfin, laissant ma frustration prendre le contrôle de mes paroles.

« Et puis pourquoi ça te met en colère ? Après tout, tu as fait ton choix, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?»

« Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'attends quoi que ce soit ? » siffle-t-elle en retour. Voilà, depuis des jours, on agit comme si de rien n'était, comme si on était amies. Mais nous ne le sommes pas, et je réalise à cet instant que nous sommes toutes les eux bouleversées par nos sentiments.

« Tu me vois avec quelqu'un, et tu es jalouse, alors que tu me repousses depuis des jours, que tu l'as choisi LUI ? Pourquoi tu l'as choisi ? Pourquoi tu as plus besoin de lui que tu n'as besoin de moi ? » Je lui jette tout à la figure, cherchant des réponses aux questions que je ne lui ai jamais posées. Le calme revient, elle reste silencieuse un moment, son visage passant de la colère à la réflexion, puis elle dit tout bas.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Quoi ? » Je demande interloqué, ma colère soudain évaporée.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lui plus que de toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Et ma présence sur cette île prouve que j'ai besoin de toi. Pour quelle autre raison aurais-je entrainé ma famille vers l'inconnu dans ce monde qui est le nôtre ? J'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que tu es une survivante, qui fera ce qui est le mieux pour les siens. Je sais aussi que j'en fais partie maintenant. »

Elle fait une pause, cherchant ses mots. Elle a besoin de moi. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure en entendant ces mots. Je suis suspendue à ses lèvres, ne perdant pas une miette de ses mots.

« Etre avec Roan…c'est facile, je l'aime beaucoup...Mais il ne me fait pas me sentir…quand je suis avec toi, mes émotions sont à vif, je me sens faible, et en même temps, je me sens en sécurité. »

Son regard fuit vers l'océan, les larmes brillent au coin de ses yeux. J'ai envie de m'approcher, de la prendre dans mes bras. Je n'en fais rien. Elle reprend en murmurant.

« Ça a été tellement dur quand tu es partie, mais au moins je savais que tu étais en vie quelque part. Ou je m'en persuadais. J'aurais pu prétendre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Maintenant que tu es là, j'ai peur de te perdre…je ne m'en remettrais pas. Alors je lutte, pour ne pas ressentir tout ça, mais dès que tu apparais, dès que tu me souris, que tu me touches, tout reviens au galop. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, et que c'est toi mon oxygène. J'ai peur…d'être avec toi. »

Je suis complétement abasourdie par la confession d'Alicia. Elle a choisi d'être avec Roan parce que c'était facile. Parce qu'elle a peur de me perdre. Elle a choisi d'être avec un autre, parce qu'elle m'aime. C'est quoi ce monde à la con dans lequel on vit ? Comment peut-il arriver à changer les gens de la sorte ? Et puis cette réflexion est totalement à l'opposé de ma philosophie 'Carpe Diem'. Je ne manque pas de le lui faire remarquer.

« Alors tu ne penses pas qu'il vaut mieux avoir connu l'amour, même si c'est douloureux, plutôt que de ne pas avoir aimé du tout ? »

Mon ton a dû être plus agressif que je ne l'avais souhaité, car elle reprend l'air agacée.

« Epargne-moi ta psychologie de biscuit chinois. J'essaye de faire ce qui est juste, pour moi et pour les autres. »

La distance entre nous se réduit, alors que je m'approche d'un pas. Je prends un instant, pour faire passer tout ce que je ressens pour elle dans mes paroles.

« Et ce qui est juste pour moi ? Pour nous ?»

Ma main vient caresser sa joue, mon pouce s'attarde sur ses lèvres, avant d'aller se poser sur sa nuque. Les légers frissons que je provoque m'encouragent, et je ferme l'espace qui nous sépare encore, pour l'embrasser.

Les yeux fermés, je sens ses mains sur mes épaules, un instant avant que je ne touche ses lèvres. Elle me repousse violemment, et j'ouvre les yeux en la regardant avec surprise.

« Vas te faire foutre. » lance-t-elle en tournant les talons, et se dirigeant rapidement vers le QG.

Okay, je l'ai peut-être mérité. Après tout, dix minutes avant, j'étais dans mon lit avec une autre femme. Je soupire en lui emboitant le pas pour rejoindre les cuisines. J'ai promis un petit déjeuner à Harper.

 **xxx**

Jasper et Ophélia sont occupés en cuisine quand j'arrive, mais étant donné que j'ai fait la grasse matinée, la salle est plutôt déserte.

« Salut Jasper » Je fais en arrivant. « Y'a moyen d'avoir deux déj à emporter ? »

Il m'offre un grand sourire, sachant pertinemment ce qui se cache derrière ma demande.

« Pas de problème, donne-moi cinq minutes. »

Et il disparait derrière la porte de la cuisine, alors que je m'assois à une table. Ophélia vient s'assoir en face de moi. Comme je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir envie de commencer une conversation, elle prend les devants.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas encore pu te remercier de nous avoir emmené ici. »

Je relève la tête pour étudier la jeune femme. Elle est toujours aussi belle qu'à l'époque. Grande, brune, un corps de rêve, et elle est vraiment sympathique. Je l'appréciais déjà beaucoup à Los Angeles, même si on ne se voyait que rarement.

« Je suis contente de vous avoir trouvés. » je lui dis. Puis je réalisais qu'elle est ce qu'Alicia a de plus proche d'une mère, ou d'une sœur, alors je décide de me confier à elle.

« Je crois que j'ai merdé…avec Alicia. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, m'incitant à continuer.

« Elle m'a surprise ce matin dans ma cabane, avec une amie. » Mes yeux viennent se fixer sur le sol alors que je m'affale sur la table en grinçant des dents.

Ophélia sourit devant mon comportement puéril, mais je continue malgré tout.

« Elle, elle est avec Roan, mais si moi je me permets un écart, mademoiselle me fait une crise ! Elle dit qu'elle m'aime, mais elle ne veut pas être avec moi. Tu y comprends quelque chose toi ?» Ophélia se réinstalle dans sa chaise avant de poser les coudes sur la table et d'appuyer sa tête dans ses mains.

« Tu sais » commence-t-elle « Alicia et Roan, ils se sont rencontrés après la mort de Maddie. Roan avait perdu quelqu'un aussi. Une petite fille qui était avec lui depuis de début. Ça a été dur pour eux, et ils se sont aidés à surmonter ça. »

Je me redresse, et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Elle a toute mon attention, je vais peut-être enfin comprendre un peu la relation des deux amants. Alicia ne m'a jamais parlé de lui, ni de leur rencontre.

« Mais depuis que tu es réapparue. Depuis qu'on est sur cette île. Elle ne l'a pas touché, je ne l'ai pas l'embrasser une seule fois. Je pense qu'elle ne veut pas le quitter, parce qu'elle ne veut pas lui faire de mal, mais elle se rendra bientôt compte que c'est la seule chose à faire. »

Mon cœur s'accélère à cet aveu, et je me sens vraiment comme la dernière des imbéciles. Alicia essayait de se sortir d'une relation compliquée, tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était d'être patiente. Seulement moi, je couche avec Harper, parce que je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma libido.

Je me frappe le front sur la table, quand Jasper arrive avec un sachet plein de bonne chose. Il laisse tomber le sac devant moi, et alors que je relève la tête, m'interroge du regard. Ses yeux font des allers-retours entre Ophélia et moi.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? » demande-t-il.

Ophélia lui sourit affectueusement, et se lève. Elle le prend tranquillement par le bras.

« Viens, on a encore du travail, et je crois qu'Elyza a besoin d'être un peu seule. »

Mon petit déjeuner sous le bras, je la regarde s'éloigner alors qu'elle me congédie, d'un geste de la main.

 **xxx**

Harper est encore là, habillée cette fois. Elle contemple l'océan du sommet de mon perchoir.

« Hey » je fais pour signaler ma présence, même si elle m'a probablement entendue monter l'échelle.

« Hey toi-même. » répond-t-elle alors que je m'installe à ses côtés, et déballe notre repas.

« Alors ? C'était qui cette petite chose mignonne qui nous a surprises ce matin ? » Demande-t-elle entre deux bouchées. Bien évidemment, il va falloir que je lui explique. Je l'observe alors que j'avale ma bouchée.

« Alicia. » je réponds, comme si un simple nom pouvait décrire toute la situation, toute sa complexité, et tout ce qu'elle représente pour moi.

« Hum…je vois. Et comment se fait-il qu'on ait passé toute une soirée à discuter, et que tu n'aies pas trouvé utile de m'en dire un mot ? »

Effectivement, j'ai volontairement oublié de parler de mes retrouvailles avec ma princesse, et de son arrivée parmi nous. Hier soir, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à ça, et Harper connait notre histoire à Los Angeles. Si j'avais abordé le sujet, la discussion aurait duré toute la nuit, et ce n'est pas de ça que j'avais besoin alors. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

« Ne me dit pas que tu es jalouse ? » je la taquine pour esquiver la réponse. Mais elle n'est pas dupe.

« Elyza, tu sais que je t'adore, mais parfois tu es vraiment une tête de mule. Je repars demain, alors laisse lui le temps de digérer, et dès que je ne suis plus dans les parages, vas t'excuser platement et essaye de réparer les dégâts. »

Le dernier petit pain disparait dans sa bouche en un instant. Elle se lève, attrape sa veste et son sac, avant de m'embrasser chastement sur la joue. Un clin d'œil plus tard, elle est partie.

Mon regard est tourné vers l'océan avant même qu'elle n'arrive en bas de l'échelle. Elle a raison, j'ai vraiment merdé, et il faut que je rattrape le coup. Mais après notre petite altercation du matin, je préfère effectivement lui laisser un peu d'air.

 **xxx**

Le feu de camp brule quelques mètres plus loin, mos dos est appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre qui sert de banc, à l'écart des autres. Assise à même le sol, je balance des cailloux dans une vieille conserve calée entre mes pieds. J'ai passé la journée à ruminer, et je suis d'une humeur massacrante. Pour ne pas faire subir cela à mes amis, j'ai préféré m'isoler un peu ce soir. Sortant de nulle part, Roan s'accroupit en face de moi, et commence à me dévisager.

« Je peux t'aider ? » Je lui demande, en essayant de contenir toute trace d'agressivité.

Il me fixe encore un instant puis s'assied enfin, à côté de moi.

« Je me demandais… » Commence-t-il l'air pensif, « Alicia est sortie tôt ce matin, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait vérifier que tu allais bien, car tu n'es pas venue à la veillée hier. » Il fait une pause, guettant mes réactions, puis enchaîne.

« Elle est rentrée environ une heure plus tard, elle avait l'air contrariée. Elle ne m'a quasiment pas touché depuis qu'on est arrivée ici, et là elle s'est jetée sur moi comme si j'étais un verre d'eau dans le désert. »

Mon expression a du mal à rester neutre à ses mots. Je hurle intérieurement, maudissant encore une fois ma libido, et les images d'Alicia dans les bras de cet homme me donne la nausée. Pas qu'il est désagréable à regarder, au contraire, mais parce que je sais que c'est dans mes bras, qu'elle aurait voulu être. Je plonge mon regard dans les yeux marron qui me fixe toujours.

« Je ne suis pas idiot Elyza, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. Je pense que j'ai été patient jusqu'ici, trop sans doute. Alors je vais te le dire une seule fois. »

Il change de position en se rapprochant de moi, et prend un air menaçant. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas remarqué cette lueur dans son regard, celle qui n'annonce rien de bon.

« Si tu continues à tourner autour d'Alicia comme ça, toi et moi, on vas avoir un problème. » gronde-t-il.

Ma mâchoire se serre tellement fort, que je sens mes dents craquer. Je m'oblige à rester immobile, alors que j'ai envie de le frapper, peut-être même de le tuer. Son discours du petit ami jaloux sonne faux. Il y a autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond, de plus primitif. A ce moment, il dévoile une partie de lui qui ne me plait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Une partie de lui qu'Alicia ne connait probablement pas, car je ne l'imagine pas choisir un homme possessif et potentiellement dangereux.

Devant mon mutisme, il finit par se relever, certain de s'être bien fait comprendre.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » je lâche finalement, décrispant mes mâchoires douloureuses, tout en le fusillant du regard.

Il sourit d'un air narquois, et me jette un regard dédaigneux avant de se retourner, et de partir. J'entends à peine sa réponse, étouffée par le bruit de ses pas.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

 **Xxx**

Je prends la menace de Roan très au sérieux, et mes pas me mènent immédiatement chez Lincoln. Je dois lui parler de la situation, mes doutes deviennent trop sérieux. Si j'ai, par négligence, fait entrer quelqu'un de dangereux dans la communauté, il doit en être informé au plus tôt, afin de le surveiller discrètement, et prévenir tout dérapage. Mon poing n'hésite pas une seconde avant de cogner la porte. La nuit est bien avancée, j'ai dû les réveiller. J'entends Octavia jurer depuis leur lit, elle me le fera payer.

« Elyza, il est juste jaloux parce que tu tournes autour de sa copine. » tente-t-il de me rassurer.

« Peut-être Linc, mais tu me connais, j'ai le pressentiment que ce n'est pas que ça. Es-tu prêt à prendre le risque ? »

Lincoln fronce les sourcils, et acquiesce.

« Je ferais surveiller Roan. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

Finalement, je vais me coucher, épuisée après cette journée pleine d'émotions. Je mets longtemps à m'endormir. Comme d'habitude, c'est en regardant le visage souriant d'Alicia, sur la photo qui me surplombe, que je finis par sombrer.

 **Xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ou de Fear the walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Quelques jours sont passés, Harper est partie, et Alicia m'évite depuis ce fameux matin. Volontairement ou non d'ailleurs, car je suspecte Roan de la tenir à l'écart des endroits que nous fréquentons habituellement. Je le repère quelques fois, me lançant des regards assassins. Si j'étais intelligente, et pas si désespérément amoureuse, je ferais ce qu'il me demande. Mais je n'en suis pas capable, et je sais que leur relation n'est vraiment pas au beau fixe. Alicia n'est pas heureuse avec lui, tout le monde peut le dire. Ophélia me raconte à demi-mots ce qui se passe au sein de leur petit groupe. Même Nick est venu me trouver un matin, alors que nous déjeunions tous deux au QG. Il m'a dit que je manquais à Alicia, même si elle refuse de parler de moi avec qui que ce soit, il s'en est rendu compte.

Aujourd'hui, je prends mon courage à deux mains, et profite de l'entrainement de Roan cet après-midi pour coincer Alicia, alors qu'elle rentre de l'hôpital.

Appuyé contre un arbre, je l'attends, et quand elle passe à ma hauteur, je sors de ma cachette. Elle sursaute en m'apercevant, mais détourne rapidement le regard pour tenter de passer devant moi, sans me regarder. Ma main se tend pour lui attraper le bras, et elle se retourne vers moi en me lançant un regard noir.

« On est une cinquantaine sur cette île, tu ne pourras pas m'éviter toute ta vie. » lui dis-je.

Elle soupire en dégageant son bras, mais reste où elle est, attendant visiblement que je parle.

« Okay, je suis désolée Alicia. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. J'ai été stupide.» J'ai décidé d'être honnête, et de ne plus me chercher d'excuses. J'ai eu tort, point final. Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de l'admettre.

« Mais ? »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. Je suis désolée, c'est tout. Pour le reste…la balle est dans ton camp. »

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens, et je la sens se détendre un peu. Son regard finit par s'adoucir.

« D'accord. »

Sa réponse me prend par surprise.

« D'accord ? »

« Je te pardonne. Et puis tu as raison, je suis aussi responsable de cette situation. » Elle me sourit alors, et mon cœur s'emballe, comme à chaque fois qu'elle m'offre un de ses magnifique sourire. Je refrène la pulsion qui me pousse dans ses bras, et reste là, à la fixer. Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit aussi facile.

« Et maintenant ? » je demande, pas vraiment sûre de la suite des événements.

« On peut être amies à nouveau ? » demande-t-elle timidement.

« Non. » La réponse est venue sans que je réfléchisse. L'incompréhension se lit sur son visage. « Je ne pourrais jamais être que ton amie. Je sais que tu m'aimes, et que tu refuses d'être avec moi. Mais dit moi, quelle est l'utilité de survivre dans ce monde, si c'est pour fuir la seule chose qui vaille encore la peine d'être vécue ? La vie ça devrait être plus que juste… survivre. Ne mérite-t-on pas mieux que ça ? »

Les larmes dans ses yeux me font comprendre que j'ai visé juste. Cette fois ci, je ne rencontre aucune résistance quand je m'approche pour l'embrasser. Mes lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes, et elle plaque son corps contre le mien. Sa main glisse sur ma nuque, et accentue la pression entre nous. C'est comme si elle voulait s'assurer que je ne recule pas. Précaution inutile, parce qu'en cet instant, je suis exactement où j'ai toujours voulu être, et où je voudrai toujours me retrouver.

Nous nous embrassons encore pendant quelques secondes. La passion qui m'a envahi au moment où j'ai senti son corps collé au mien s'atténue dans la douceur du baiser. Je me recule enfin, juste assez pour reprendre mon souffle, nous laissant toutes deux tremblantes de désir, mais conscientes que tout n'est pas encore réglé entre nous. Je tombe sur son regard, qui fait des allers et retours entre mes lèvres et mes yeux bleus. Elle en veut encore, je le sens à la façon qu'elle a de caresser ma nuque de ses doigts fins. Sa main posée sur ma hanche, commence à glisser dans le bas de mon dos.

« Alicia. » je murmure tentant de briser le moment. Si elle ne me lâche pas dans les secondes qui suivent, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Elle plonge finalement son regard dans le mien, et reste là.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » demande-t-elle.

« Tu sais quoi faire. » je lui réponds. Mais je ressens un malaise s'immiscer en moi à l'idée d'Alicia affrontant Roan pour rompre avec lui. Ca ne peut pas se passer bien. « Mais tu dois être prudente. » j'ajoute, espérant que cela suffise.

«Je sais. » me répond-t-elle en soupirant. Mon instinct me pousse encore et toujours à la protéger. Une fois de plus, je me rends compte qu'elle sait prendre soin d'elle, autant que des autres. Je me penche, et dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu peux me rejoindre ce soir si tu veux ? » Elle sourit à la proposition.

« Je ne te promet rien. » puis elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons, et reprendre son chemin vers le bungalow qu'elle et sa famille occupent depuis leur arrivée.

 **Xxx**

La soirée est passée, elle ne m'a pas rejoint. Quand je l'aperçois au matin, devant son bungalow, elle a l'air fatiguée. Elle me repère, et me fit signe de loin de ne pas venir. Roan sort à son tour de l'abri. Il me jette un regard noir avant de passer devant Alicia, et se diriger vers le QG. Elle lui emboite le pas.

Le déjeuner est interminable, je ne tiens pas en place, impatiente de rejoindre Alicia pour qu'elle m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé. Jasper et Monty se moquent de mon comportement, ils trouvent que je ressemble à une adolescente, et je ne les détrompe pas. Mais je me permets de lancer une pique à Jasper, qui a tendance à se comporter exactement de la même manière dès qu'Ophélia est dans les parages. Cela fait rire Monty, et Jasper se renfrogne.

Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, Roan se lève avec Travis et part. J'attends qu'Alicia prenne congé de son frère, et la suit à l'extérieur, dans le jardin de Monty. Le temps de traverser la pièce, elle a disparue, et je ne la repère pas tout de suite. Mais quand je sens deux mains joueuses se poser sur mes yeux, je me retourne vivement.

Son sourire est éclatant, ses cheveux tombent en cascade sur le côté de son visage, et sur son épaule. Les rayons de soleil en font ressortir les reflets. Elle est à tomber. Magnifique. Resplendissante. J'en suis là de mes réflexions, quand elle s'approche pour déposer un baiser exigeant sur ma bouche. Sa langue tente de se frayer un passage entre mes lèvres, et je ne peux retenir un grognement quand elle réussit. Je la repousse à bout de souffle, ses pupilles sont dilatées, ses joues légèrement rosés.

« Ne te méprend pas, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête ça tout de suite, ou Monty vas avoir une attaque en sortant d'ici 5 minutes. »

Et comme je l'ai prédit, la porte s'ouvre, laissant passer Monty et Raven qui discutent encore de mécanique. Alicia m'entraine à l'ombre des arbres, là où l'on est un peu moins exposées.

« J'ai parlé à Roan hier soir. Ça a été compliqué, et ça a duré quasiment toute la nuit, je n'ai pas pu te rejoindre. Désolée. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuses. Je secoue la tête, bien sûr je comprends, mais je veux des détails.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors ? »

« Alors, maintenant je peux faire ça en public. » et elle se penche de nouveau, m'embrassant tout en plongeant ses mains dans les poches arrière de mon jean. Un frisson d'anticipation me parcours de la tête au pied alors que je lui retourne son baiser avec ferveur.

Le sifflement strident nous interrompt, et je lève la tête pour apercevoir Raven, hilare, et Monty légèrement décontenancé.

Je souris à Alicia qui rougit devant l'attention que nous avons attirée, et retire ses mains de mes poches.

« J'ai des trucs à faire aujourd'hui, on se retrouve ce soir à la veillée ? Où chez moi ? » J'essaye de ne pas placer trop d'espoir dans la dernière phrase, mais mon cœur s'accélère quand j'entends la réponse.

« Chez toi. » lance-t-elle en prenant congé, se dirigeant vers l'hôpital.

 **xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ou de Fear the walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

 ** _NDLA : Rating M pour ce dernier chapitre_**

 **xxx**

Bien évidemment, cette soirée ne vint jamais. Bellamy et Anya arrivèrent dans la journée avec de mauvaises nouvelles. Notre principale source de ravitaillement faisait face à un pillage de la part des hommes du stade, et nous devions partir pour protéger ce que nous estimions nous appartenir.

La moitié des combattants furent réquisitionnés, Lincoln décida de mener la mission lui-même, Octavia fut de la partie bien évidemment, en même temps que Bellamy, Anya, Roan et Travis. Nick resta à son poste de guet sur l'un des bateaux.

Nous avions besoin d'un médecin avec nous, et bien entendu Alicia se proposa. Lincoln me lança un regard étrange, comme s'il attendait mon aval, mais ce n'était pas ma décision, alors devant mes épaules levées, il accepta. Malheureusement, cela ne s'est pas passé exactement comme nous l'avions prévu.

Nous sommes dans une petite ville, à côté de San Francisco. Après avoir passé la nuit sur la route, on est arrivés ce matin à destination. On a laissé nos véhicules à l'entrée de la ville, quand une horde de rodeurs nous est tombée dessus. La plupart ont pu être détournés, mais une fusillade s'est déclenchée, et nous avons été séparés dans la ville. Chacun fuyant de son côté.

Je me retrouve adossée au grillage, au fond d'une ruelle. Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide...un cul de sac. Forcément, c'est toujours un cul de sac... Trois rodeurs se jettent sur moi. D'autres avancent irrémédiablement, derrière eux, mais chaque chose en son temps. Je commence sérieusement à fatiguer, mais les coups de feu en attirent toujours plus, je me débrouille donc autrement.

Mon couteau va se planter dans le crane de celui qui se penchait pour me mordre le bras. Je me sers de son corps comme bouclier contre l'un des autres, alors que je les contourne. Ma botte explose violemment dans la boite crânienne de celui qui vient de tomber dans l'empoignade, et un dernier coup de couteau achève le dernier.

En me retournant, je découvre cinq autres morts qui s'approchent inexorablement. J'ai à peine dix secondes pour souffler avant de devoir m'en occuper. Et puis j'aperçois une silhouette derrière eux, et Roan les descends à la machette les uns après les autres. Il faut admettre qu'il est impressionnant. Mais je ne ressens pas le soulagement que j'aurais dû ressentir devant ce sauvetage inopiné. Mes relations avec Roan sont bien trop tendues depuis qu'Alicia m'a choisie à sa place.

« Merci » Je lâche à bout de souffle, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Si un regard pouvait tuer… « J'aurais plutôt pensée que tu en aurais profité pour les laisser me bouffer » je plaisante à moitié, et en découvrant son rictus, je comprends soudain que lui, ne plaisante pas du tout.

« Mais où aurais été le plaisir là-dedans ? » Crache-t-il en faisant tournoyer sa machette dans sa main. Une trainé de sang mêlé de cervelle éclabousse le sol à son geste.

Je réalise qu'il n'est pas là par hasard, il m'a suivie lors de ma fuite, saisissant l'occasion d'être séparé des autres pour accomplir sa vengeance. Roan jette sa machette derrière lui, et en deux foulées, il est à portée de coups. J'encaisse un crochet dans la mâchoire, et un direct dans le ventre avant de tomber à terre. J'ai pris tout le temps dont je disposais pour récupérer de mon combat contre les morts. Mes abdos sont contractés quand j'encaisse le second coup sans trop de mal, mais son crochet m'a sonné. Je secoue la tête pour faire disparaitre la sensation de vertige alors qu'il recule légèrement, me laissant me relever. Il joue avec moi, sûr de lui, sûr qu'il ne fera qu'une bouché de moi. Il est fort, mais je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, s'il veut me tuer, il va devoir me battre.

Je lui fais face en serrant les poings. Il sourit avant de lancer son poing de nouveau, mais cette fois j'évite l'attaque, et me déplace pour lui lancer un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il se tourne vers moi et attaque encore. J'esquive de nouveau, le frappant à la jambe, puis au torse. Je me retrouve encore une fois à terre, et cette fois, je roule sur moi-même pour éviter son coup de pied. Il commence à s'énerver. Je lui donne plus de mal que ce qu'il avait imaginé, et je sens qu'il change de tactique, essayant d'en finir au plus vite.

Il m'empoigne alors par derrière, serrant son bras autour de mon cou. Je sais n'avoir que quelques secondes pour réagir, avant de me sentir trop faible à cause du manque d'oxygène. Mon talon trouve ses orteils, et je lance mon coude en direction de son nez. Il me lâche sous le coup de la douleur, et je l'achève d'un coup de genou dans le ventre, cette fois ci assez fort pour qu'il tombe à terre à son tour. Le souffle me manque, je cherche mon oxygène quand je vois sa main se porter à sa ceinture. Il dégaine son arme.

« Sérieusement ? » je lui lance incrédule.

« Je t'avais dit de te tenir à l'écart, mais tu n'as pas écouté, tu fais la fière avec ta petite bande, dans votre parfaite petite ville. Tu as tout ce que tu veux, et ce que tu n'as pas tu le prends. Tu pensais que tes actes n'auraient pas de conséquences ? »

Les mains levées en signe d'apaisement, je recule de nouveau. Je ne peux pas croire à la situation dans laquelle je me suis fourrée. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour reconquérir Alicia, et maintenant, je risque de mourir exactement pour ça. Alors que la seule chose qu'elle craignait, c'était de me perdre. Alors que je fais face à l'arme pointée dans ma direction, je réalise que la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est elle. Alors c'est ça l'amour ? C'était quoi cette phrase déjà ? ' _Que dit-on au dieu de la mort quand on le rencontre ?_ '

« Pas aujourd'hui » je murmure imperceptiblement. Je continue en élevant la voix « Tu vois Roan, tu es un méchant, et comme dans tous les films, les méchants finissent toujours par perdre, parce qu'ils parlent trop. Comme toi qui t'apprête à te faire bouffer le cul par un rodeur. »

Ma diversion a fonctionné, il se retourne vivement, et cela me donne le temps nécessaire pour sauter derrière le conteneur au fond de l'allée. Les coups de feu commencent avant que je ne sois en sécurité. Heureusement, Roan est bien plus fort au combat au corps à corps qu'au tir. Je me recroqueville derrière ma cachette de fortune, je gagne du temps, mais je n'ai aucune issue.

Soudain, j'entends un hurlement puissant, et le bruit de deux corps qui s'entrechoquent. Je sors ma tête pour voir Lincoln à califourchon sur Roan, qui le martèle de coup. Je soupir de soulagement en sortant de mon abri. Octavia arrive une seconde après, suivi de Bellamy. Mes yeux balayent les environs à la recherche d'Alicia, mais elle n'est nulle part en vue. Bellamy et Octavia séparent les deux hommes. Lincoln se relève, et s'adresse à Roan avec rage.

« Si tu t'attaques à elle, tu t'attaques à nous ! » dit-il en ouvrant les bras, désignant mes amis derrière lui qui toisent l'homme à terre. « Tu mérites de mourir pour ce que tu as essayé de faire. » Il ramasse la machette que Roan a jeté plus tôt, et me la tends, attendant que je la prenne. « Sa mort te reviens. » Son regard est plongé dans le mien, c'est sa justice, notre justice.

Je sais que Roan n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer, et j'ai moi-même déjà tué d'autres êtres humains. Mais ce dont il s'agit cette fois, c'est une exécution, je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable. Ma main tremble quand saisis la machette.

« Linc, je ne crois pas… » Je commence, interrompue par l'arrivée d'Alicia, Anya et Travis sur les talons. Elle fronce les yeux devant la scène qui se joue, Roan à genoux devant Lincoln, et moi une machette à la main.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demande Alicia, cherchant mon regard que j'évite soigneusement.

C'est Octavia qui l'éclaire, avec son habituel tact.

« Ton ex a voulu profiter de la cohue générale pour descendre ta copine. Il s'est loupé, maintenant il va mourir. »

Alicia écarquille les yeux, et se tourne vers moi, cherchant la confirmation à ce qu'elle sait déjà être la vérité. Octavia ne ment jamais. Les yeux baissés, je me sens coupable du dénouement de cette histoire. Travis, intervient en faveur de Roan, s'interposant entre lui et moi.

« Cet homme est notre ami. Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer comme ça. Et s'il est vraiment coupable, nous pourrions simplement le bannir. » Lincoln s'approche de lui, toute sa colère semble avoir disparu, et c'est très posément qu'il justifie sa décision.

« Un homme qui cherche la vengeance ne s'arrête jamais, et il en sais bien trop sur nous pour que nous prenions le risque. »

Lincoln reporte son attention sur moi, attendant ma décision. Je reste indécise, je ne suis pas capable de tuer cet homme de sang-froid. Ma main lâche l'arme qui échoue sur le sol dans un bruit métallique. Mais Bellamy prend les devants, il dégaine son arme de poing, fait un pas en direction de Roan, et lui loge une balle dans la tête avant que quiconque n'ai pu bouger. C'est terminé.

« Maintenant on bouge avant que les rodeurs ne nous encerclent. » lance Bellamy en saisissant la main d'Anya et l'entrainant dans la rue.

Octavia et Lincoln les suivent immédiatement. Au loin je distingue les autres gardes avec qui nous sommes partis. Le coup de feu les aura renseignés sur notre position. On peut repartir pour remplir notre mission. Seuls Travis et Alicia s'attardent, fixant le corps sans vie de l'homme qui avait, pour un temps, partagé leur quotidien. Je m'arrête au niveau d'Alicia, soucieuse que cet événement ne nous sépare encore, après tout, elle avait eu des sentiments pour cet homme.

Elle relève immédiatement la tête au contact de ma main contre la sienne, et m'observe avec inquiétude.

« Tu n'as rien ? » demande-t-elle.

« Non, enfin, je risque d'avoir des courbatures demain. Et probablement un œil au beurre noir. » Je suis soulagée de sa réaction. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue meurtrie, et m'embrasse doucement.

« Ne t'avise pas de mourir maintenant Elyza Lex. »

Nous rejoignons finalement l'équipe et nous dirigeons vers l'entrepôt, où nous devrons nous battre encore.

 **xxx**

La mission est un succès, nous avons réussi à sécuriser la zone pour transporter tout le matériel dans une autre planque, et il est temps maintenant de rentrer à la maison. J'ai hâte de me retrouver seule avec Alicia, tout cette histoire ne nous ayant pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour nous.

On voyage toujours en plusieurs groupes pour parer aux embuscades. Lincoln ouvre la route avec Octavia et Bellamy, les autres arrivent ensuite avec quelques minutes de décalage, et enfin nous. Cette fois ci, c'est Alicia et moi qui formons l'arrière garde. Nous roulons sur ma moto en direction de San Francisco, à une petite demi-heure du reste de nos amis.

Alicia est derrière moi, les bras croisées sur mon ventre. Nous traversons une petite forêt quand je sens ses mains ouvrir ma veste, et commencer leur lente exploration. Je soupçonne ma princesse de s'ennuyer un peu à l'arrière de la moto, et cet ennui doublé de la frustration de n'avoir pas pu être vraiment ensemble lui donne des idées. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, en sortant des bois, nous nous retrouvons sur une grande ligne droite, entourée de champs, avec une visibilité parfaite de tous côtés.

J'arrête l'engin, et fait descendre Alicia, calant la moto sur sa béquille centrale. Retirant mon casque, je scrute les environs pour n'y déceler aucuns rodeurs. Je l'attrape alors par la main, et la fait remonter sur la moto, face à moi cette fois-ci. Son casque roule bientôt sur le bas- côté. Elle m'interroge du regard alors que j'enroule son corps autour du mien, installant une pression sur son entrejambe qui lui fait fermer les yeux. Ses mains se pose sur mes épaules couvertes de cuir, et commence à bouger avec moi. En quelques secondes, je sais que rien ne pourra plus m'arrêter, je vais lui faire l'amour ici, sur cette moto, sur cette route déserte, au milieu de rien.

Le bouton de son pantalon saute, la fermeture éclair descend, et je glisse ma main à l'intérieur. Elle rouvre les yeux alors que je la pénètre, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Elle entrouvre la bouche, et quand sa lèvre inférieure tremble, elle la mord légèrement. Chacun de mes mouvements faisant apparaitre encore plus de désir sur son visage. Elle prend une dernière inspiration qu'elle bloque, alors que je sens les spasmes de son orgasme autour de mes doigts. Je remercie ma veste en cuir, grâce à laquelle je n'aurai pas de cicatrices supplémentaire. Son corps se love contre le mien alors que je la retiens pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Elle m'embrasse langoureusement, entretenant le feu qui brule en moi.

« Comment tu arrives à faire l'amour sur une moto ? » me demande-t-elle en souriant contre ma bouche.

Je lui souris en retour avant de répondre en la taquinant.

« Très bien apparemment. »

Elle saute en bas de l'engin, m'entrainant à sa suite. Ma veste se retrouve par terre, et elle me repousse pour m'allonger dessus. C'est à son tour de déboutonner mon jean, mon t-shirt va s'échouer plus loin. La première fois est rapide, mon excitation étant à son comble, elle décide donc de remettre ça, prétextant qu'elle n'en a pas assez profité. Je ne m'en plains pas.

 **xxx**

Nous sommes allongées dans l'herbe, profitant de ce moment de paix, ou tout semble en ordre dans ce monde chaotique. L'heure de se remettre en route vas bientôt venir, mais nous avons encore quelques minutes pour profiter. J'embrasse son épaule avant de parler.

« Autant pour notre parfaite première fois. J'avais dans l'idée quelque chose de plus romantique. » Je lui avoue.

« Notre première fois, c'était dans ma chambre, dans la maison de mon enfance. Et c'était parfait. »

Je la regarde en souriant. Elle me rend mon sourire, et bien plus encore. L'amour que je lis dans ses yeux vaut tous les sacrifices du monde. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive à présent, nous restons ensemble, et que nous affronterons ce monde côte à côte. En attendant de savoir de quoi demain sera fait, nous profitons d'aujourd'hui. Et ça c'est la vie.

 **Fin**


End file.
